LOS ESPEJOS VENECIANOS
by ELYKA TATEGAMI
Summary: Esta historia tiene misterio, es el genero favorito mio asique, si quieren saber de que se trate , me gustaria que lo aberiguen.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo: esto no se lo esperaban.**

**Tsubasa: ¿Tenías que ponerme a mí?**

**Yo: sí, adelante.**

**LOS ESPEJOS VENECIANOS.**

**CAPITULO 1°.**

**UNA HABITACIÓN SOMBRÍA.**

El joven estudiante de letras Tsubasa Otori llegó a Pauda al atardecer del último domingo de marzo. Había hecho un largo y penoso viaje desde Nápoles, su ciudad natal, para asistir a un curso de documentación histórico inpartido por el ilustre profesor Ryo Hagane, maestro de cronistas y literatos. Corría el año 1792.

Otori bajó del traqueteante carruaje molido por los bandazos que había soportado durante la marcha. El polvo del largo camino cubría sus ropas y su cara. Los ojos le ardían. Anduvo unos primeros pasos con dificultal.

Pero estaba eufórico. Esperaba mucho de las semanas que se avecinaban. Aún no podía imaginar que sus días en aquella ciudad pronto iban a verse afectados por circunstancias que lo llevarían a olvidar el motivo inicial de su viaje.

Aunque caminaba con el cuerpo entumecido, y la bolsa de equipaje se le hacía más pesada a cada paso, quiso contemplar cuanto antes la universida. Preguntó por ella a unos hombres que estaban en el umbral de una taberna**(esta palabra se escribe así "taberna")**. Quedaba muy a mano. Muy pronto la tuvo ante sí.

Por ser día festivo, el edificio universitario estaba cerrado. Vio cómo el atardecer enrojecía su noble fachada, y, emocionado, pensó que allí transcurirían sus jornadas hasta el verano.

Esperó a que la regia estampa se oscureciera tras las primeras sombras del ocaso. Luego, tomó de nuevo su equipaje y se orientó en busca de la hostería Veneciana. Tenía referencias de que, para los estudiantes llegados de otras ciudades, era el único lugar en Pauda que ofrecía hospedaje a precio muy barato.

Estaba al final de una calle. Más parecía un asilo o una cárcel que una hostería. Pero Otori no tenía posibilidad de elegir. En el zaguán había un mostrador destartalado. Tras él, un hombre apilaba paños raídos y mal doblados. Al ver a Otori, le dijo:

-Me imagino a lo que vienes. Llegas tarde.

Un tanto perplejo, el joven estudiane explico:

-Voy a seguir un curso en la universidad; necesito alojamiento.

-Aquí no lo encontraras. La gente casi se sale por las ventanas de tan lleno como está.

-Aceptaría una habitación compartida. Con un rincón puedo arreglarme.

-Ya hemos metido en todas partes más camas de las que caben. No entra ni una más.

Otori estaba desolado. Sus pocos recursos no le permitirían costearse un alojamiento más caro. Se le planteaba un problema difícil de resolver.

En aquel mometo, alguien, desde dentro, llamó al hombre del mostrador. Este, sin acabar la comversación, o dándola ya por terminada, desapareció tras una deshilachada cortina que colgaba al fondo.

Sin que Otori lo advirtiera, una mujer de edad, severamente vestida de oscuro, había presenciado la escena. Estaba sentada en un banco, lejos del mostrador. Sin hacer ruido, de puso de pie y se acercó al joven napolitano.

-Si lo que buscas es una habitación donde alojarse-dijo ella con vos cautelosa, casi furtiva-,le ofrezco una mejor que la que pudiera haber encontrado aquí. No está muy lejos. Si quiere acompañeme, se la enseñaré. Es muy espaciosa y tranquila. No tengo más huéspedes.

Otori pensó que aquella proposición venía a enmendar su mala suerte. Pero enseguida le preocupó el precio del hospedaje ofrecido. Y se lo manifestó a la señora:

-Mis recursos son escasos. No sé si podré afortar el alquiler.

-No se preocupe, joven, me hago cargo. No le resultará más caro de lo que pagar. ¿Quiere venir a ver el sitio? A nada se comprometerá por ello.

-Sí, claro-respondió el joven, gratamente lo agradezco mucho.

Recorrieron en silencio un entramado de callejuelas. El lugar quedaba algo apartado, pero en Pauda no había grandes distancias.

-Aquélla es la casa-anunció la señora, indocando un edificio sombrío que parecía insignificante en comparación con otro al que estaba adosado.

Tras abrir la puerta franquearle la entrada a Otori, la señora tomó un candil que ardía en el vestíbulo y condujo al joven a la planta superior, mientras explicaba:

-Nunca he tenido estudiante. Hasta ahora mis huéspedes han sido siempre caballeros entrados en años. El último que ocupó la habitación era todo un erudito, un hombre culto y distinguido. Pasó muchos meses aquí. Y pensaba continuar algunos más, pero tuvo que irse inesperadamente por razones familiares. Por eso está desocupado el aposento. Véalo usted; es una oportunidad.

Hacia la mitad de un largo corredor había una una puerta. La señora entró primero, y encendió un candelabro. Poco a poco, los dispersos muebles y objetos de la estancia fueron tomando forma.

Se trataba en, en efecto, de una habitación muy espaciosa; incluso demasiado. El techo era muy alto y estaba ennegrcido por el humo de velas y lámparas. El ambiente general era triste y desangelado. La escasas piezas del mobiliario, pobres y dispares, parecían perdidas y a la deriva en la inmensidad de l estancia. La cama tenía aspecto de ser muy poco confortable.

No obstante, se notaba que la señora se había enfocado en darle al conjunto un aspecto habitable. Sobre una mesa había una palangana y una jofaina llena de agua, acompañadas de un paño de lino para el aseo diario. En un rincón, dormía un brasero de tamaño mediano. El único armario era muy grande , desmesurado.

Habia una gran ventana, cerrada y oculta tras una pesada cortina. Mientras la separaba un momento, la mujer dijo:

-Le entrará mucha luz por las mañanas.

La habitación le estaba causando a Otori una inpresión gélida y desagradable. Pero, en el transe en el que se encontraba, le combenía tomarla. Así pues, se mostró conforme con lo que veía y paso a interesarse por el precio.

Las pretensiones de la señora eran en verdad moderadas. El joven las encontró tan de su agrado que insistió en pagar una semana por adelanto.

Ella le dijo que podía entrar y salir cuando quisiera, aiempre que no fuese demasiado tarde. Le entregó una llave de la entrada, pero le pidi´p que se abstuviera a recibir visitas y de hacer ruido por la noche.

-Suelo dormir profundamente-explicó ella-, pero, si algo me despierta o sobresalta en plena noche, se me hace muy difícil conciliar otra vez el sueño.

-Descuide-aseguró Otori, que se sentía dispuesto a avenirse a cuaquier cosa para resolver su problema de alojamiento-; no tendrá motivo de queja, se lo aseguro.

-Eso espero. Me ha parecido usted un buen muchacho. ¿Viene de muy lejos?

-Si. De Nápoles. Por cierto, mi nombre es Tsubasa Otori.

-El mio, Alessandra.

A continuación le dio una cuantas explicaciones domésticas y, finalmente, le comunicó:

-Si necesita algo, me encontrará abajo. Nunca ma acuesto antes de las diez.

Al quedarse solo, Tsubasa dirigió su atención al ventanal. Era el elemento más interesante. Descorrió la larga cortina y lo abrió. Daba a un patio lleno de arcos y estatuas, con dos plantas posticadas. Enseguida viendo parte de su interior.

Parecía sumido en más completo abandono. Todo era silencio y oscuridad. No se veía ningún resplandor a través de los arcos y ventanales; solo la claridad lunar atenuaba lo sombío del ambiente. La compañia de aquel plazzo deshabitado aseguraba tranquilidad para el estudio. Pero no ayudaba a disminuir la musica admósferica de la habitación, sino que más bien la acentuaba. Parecía como si la tristeza del plazzo, reptando por los muros, se hubiese introducido en el aposento hasta posesionar por completo de él.

Tsubasa quiso alejar de sí aquellas impresiones tan poco estimulantes. Se apartó de la ventana y pensó que todo resultaría muy distinto con la luz de la mañana.

Le quedaban algunos restos de las provisiones del viaje. Rebuscó en su bolsa y dio con un trozo de queso seco. Estubo mordisqueándolo un rato, con desgano. No tenía hambre; sólo notaba cansancio y dolor de espalda.

Sin embargo, le parecía muy pronto aún para acostarse. Salió de la habitación con el pro pósito de echar un vistazo por los alrededores de la casa.

**Bueno, solo espero que les hay palabras que no conosen no duden en preguntar.**


	2. LA DESAPARICIÓN DE UN LEGAJO

**Aquí la conti, lamento tardar. Bueno disfrútenlo.**

**LOS ESPEJOS VENECIANOS.**

**CAPITULO 2°**

**LA DESAPARICIÓN DE UN LEGAJO.**

En el corredor reinaba una gran oscuridad. Además de la suya, había otras cuatro puertas, todas cerradas, de las que nada le había dicho la señora.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, guiándose por un leve resplandor que venía de abajo. En el vestíbulo ardía una lámpara de aceite. Antes de traspasar la puerta de la calle se despidió.

La voz de Alessandra, remota y apagada, le llegó desde el fondo de la planta baja. Pero no se asomó.

Una vez en la calle, Tsubasa quiso observar detenidamente el solitario plazzo. Era el edificio más antiguo de los alrededores. La casa donde se hospedaba y las cercanas a ella habían sido construidas con posterioridad. No era necesario ser un entendido para darse cuenta. El plazzo tenía tres fachadas completas a la vista. La cuarta quedaba extrañamente interrumpida por el edificio de la señora Alessandra. La puerta principal del artístico inmueble, como enseguida comprobó Tsubasa, estaba en el lado opuesto. Allí el entramado de callejuelas se abría a una plazuela.

Sobre el pórtico, grabado en piedra, un escudo de armas resaltaba en la penumbra. El joven estudiante pensó que debía pertenecer a una familia extinta o que había sufrido una completa dispersión de sus miembros. De otro modo no podía explicarse la situación de extrema dejadez que presentaba el suntuoso plazzo.

De pronto su atención fue alertada por el sonido de unos pasos. Una figura tambaleante avanzaba hacia él desde la solitaria oscuridad de la plazuela.

Tsubasa giró sobre sí mismo para no estar de espaldas al desconocido, pues aún no sabía si podía suponer una amenaza.

Era un hombre de aspecto desastrado. La embriaguez era la causa de su andar vacilante. En su boca había una mueca desagradable.

-Malos vientos sobre esta casa-dijo el desconocido, señalando el plazzo con un movimiento de cabeza y dejando al descubierto sus encías desdentadas-. Ahora es un sitio muerto. Es mejor no acercarse demasiado-aseguró, tendiendo la mano en demanda de limosna, como si la mereciera por la información que había dado.

Por un instante, Tsubasa tuvo la idea de pedirle a aquel hombre datos más concretos en relación con el plazzo.

Mas enseguida pensó que sólo obtendría de él exageraciones y disparates.

Eludió la mano que apuntaba a su pecho como un arma y se alejó de allí, caminando rápidamente calle abajo.

La voz del borracho comenzó a inferir improperios, a lo que siguió una gutural carcajada. Tsubasa acalló su eco con el sonido de sus propios pasos.

El eminente profesor Hagane Ryo aborrecía las modas masculinas de la época. Siempre había sido enemigo de las pelucas empolvadas y detestaba enfundarse medias blancas en las pantorrillas. A diferencia de otros profesores, lucía en toda ocasión su negra toga de catedrático, que acentuaba su aspecto, en algunos casos rígido y serio.

Secretamente pensaba que un cierto desaliño le daba la imagen adecuada.

-Llega usted cinco días de retraso, Otori-reprocho a Tsubasa, con expresión áspera, cuando este se presentó en su despacho-. Espero que pueda justificar tan mal comienzo. Aquí no damos ni un solo día por perdido; todos han de ser de provecho, desde el primero hasta el último. Toda ausencia, sin no obedece a causas sólidas y demostrables, es considerada falta grave. Explíquese.

Con cierto apuro, Tsubasa refirió las circunstancias familiares que habían demorado su partida de Nápoles, así como diversos percances que habían hecho aún mayor el retraso. Ates de dar por acabada sus justificaciones añadió:

-Me costó mucho convencer a mis padres de que sería muy útil ara mí hacer este viaje. A pesar de todas las objeciones, lo logré. Aquí estoy y me considero afortunado.

Hagane aprobó en silencio aquellas palabras y preguntó a continuación de un modo más amable:

-¿Se ha visto en dificultades para encontrar alojamiento?

-Al principio si, pero he tenido suerte. Una señora me alquiló una habitación en su casa.

Haganen enarcó las cejas, interesado.

-¿Una señora?

-Mayor-dijo Tsubasa, como si fuese necesario aclararlo.

-¿Dónde está esa casa?

-Aún no sé el nombre de la calle. Está algo apartada, al lado de un plazzo en el que no vive nadie.

-¿Tiene tres fachadas completas y una de ellas da a una pequeña plaza?

-Sí, profesor.

-Inconfundible. Es el plazzo Hazama; hoy deshabitado, ciertamente. Se esta deteriorando. Una verdadera lástima. Y, casi metido en él, está el otro edificio. Sé de cual se trata. Nunca he entrado allí, pero puedo imaginar esa habitación. Muy alegre no será, aunque si amplia y ventilada, y sin ruidos de ninguna clase, ¿verdad?

-Es muy luminosa por la mañana-contestó Tsubasa, evasivo.

-Bien, Otori, sea usted bienvenido, a pesar de su retraso. Ahora conocerá a sus compañeros. Hoy el grupo al que usted pertenece hará una primera vista a la biblioteca de la universidad. Confío en que este comienzo sea de su agrado.

-Desde luego que lo será, señor catedrático.

Tsubasa se sorprendió al ver que en el curso había una estudiante. Era un hecho tan poco común que le llamó imperiosamente la atención.

Se llamaba Rox. Era especialmente hermosa a primera vista, y tenía un aire para el joven que resultaba atrayente. Hagane se la presentó con toda naturalidad como uno más de los alumnos, sin ningún comentario específico.

El grupo contaba de un total de catorce estudiantes, Tsubasa incluido. Nueve eran de Padua: ocho varones y Rox. Los restantes venían de Venecia, Brescia, Verona y Ferrara. Tsubasa era el que provenia de más lejos.

Hecha la sucinta presentación, Hagane condujo al grupo a la biblioteca. Les fue explicado las diversas secciones de que contaba, los criterios de clasificación de los volúmenes y la distinción entre los que podrían ser consultados libremente y los que necesitaban permiso especial. También se refirió a los ejemplares considerados intocables, por ser de gran valor y antigüedad, o excesivamente frágiles.

Pasaron después al archivo histórico. Estaba en una sala contigua.

-Aquí es donde más a menudo realizarán sus ejercicios-dijo el profesor-. En este lugar se guardan documentos relevantes de la historia de Venecia y de Padua. Una parte está aún por clasificar-anunció, señalando unos montones de pergaminos y papeles que estaban sobre unas mesas taraceadas con placas de nácar-. Haciéndolo, practicarán ustedes. Les será muy útil, y también a la universidad.

Después detalló las diversas clases de documentos que figuraban en el archivo, con indicación precisa de los estantes donde estaban. Uno de ellos contenía material relativo a las más importantes familias paduanas.

Hagane concedió un breve descanso. Los integrantes del grupo salieron a uno de los claustros en el que había un gran grupo de estudiantes de otras disciplinas. Se formaron corros mezclados. Cada cual iba a su antojo. Tsubasa quedó un tanto arrinconado. Su talante era más bien tímido y retraído. No le era fácil entablar conversaciones de forma espontánea, por lo que deambuló mientras observaba. Rox seguía despertando su curiosidad. La miraba a distancia. Estaba rodeada de muchos. No parecía sentirse muy cohibida por aquella abrumadora mayoría de compañeros varones.

Tsubasa reparó en otro muchacho, como él solitario. Pertenecía a su curso. Intuyó que también era tímido. Eso lo decidió a hablarle.

-Si no recuerdo mal, tú eres Ryuga, de Ferrara.

-Buena memoria-dijo el otro, sorprendido de que el joven le hablara.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-preguntó Tsubasa.

-Hace casi una semana.

-¿Dónde te alojas?

-En la hostería Veneciana. Somos cuatro en la habitación; los otros son de la medicina. Tenían vísceras en francos, les gustan las bromas macabras. El ambiente no es muy grato que digamos.

-Yo encontré sitio en una casa particular; a precio muy barato.

-Puedes considerarte afortunado. La Veneciana es un cuchitril.

Una vez de regreso al archivo histórico, el profesor Ryo propuso una primera actividad práctica.

-Aunque muy por encima, ya conocen ustedes las diversas posibilidades que este lugar les ofrece. Vamos a tantear qué tal se orientan. Será la mejor manera de ir profundizando el manejo de los documentos. Que cada uno elija un tema y vea de qué manera puede localizar elementos de apoyo o referencias para llevar a cabo un supuesto de indagación histórica . Excuso decir que todo ha de ser devuelto al lugar de donde lo hayan tomado. Su paso por ubicación de documentos. Esto es fundamental. Bien, ya pueden empezar. Al final de la sesión comentaremos las dificultades con que se hayan encontrado.

La propuesta tomó desprevenido a Tsubasa. El archivo histórico aún le parecía un laberinto. La sola idea de ponerse a rebuscar entre los miles de cartapacios le causaba agobio.

Sus compañeros también parecían desconcertados. Pero la incisiva mirada de Hagane obró milagro. Poco a poco fueron dispersándose por pasillos y estanterías. O sabían ya que hacer, o lo fingían. Tsubasa se dijo que no podía quedarse allí, dudando. Eso le causaría mala impresión al catedrático. Enseguida se le ocurrió un tema de búsqueda que podía ser interesante.

Hazama era el nombre del plazzo deshabitado. Seguro que encontraría información acerca de las sucesivas generaciones de aquel apellido en los estantes dedicados a las más importantes familias paduanas.

Miró en el fichero general y la pesquisa dio resultado. En el archivo existía documentación relativa a los Hazama: entre 3, cuerpo 6-B, legajo 16.

Se alegró de que ninguno de sus compañeros estuviese cerca de la estantería indicada. Hagane acababa de irse. Seguramente hasta pasado un buen rato. Tsubasa prefería que nadie supiese sobre qué iba a indagar.

Pero todo quedó en un intento. El legajo Hazama no estaba en su sitio. Saltaba a la vista el hueco que su ausencia había dejado: tenía más de seis dedos de ancho.

Tsubasa volvió a mirar en el fichero. No había ninguna anotación que justificara la ausencia del legajo. Por tanto, según las normas del archivo histórico, tenía que hallarse en el estante 3/6-B. Pero no estaba allí. Y Tsubasa no podía ni siquiera la causa de su desaparición.

**Hasta aquí fue todo. Espero les guste, eso me pone contenta y agradezco a todos los que me comentan, corrigen y ayudan. **


	3. ¿Una ventana hipnótica?

**Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Gracias a Rox siniestra y a No Voice por sus comentarios. Espero les guste este capitulo chicas.**

**DIAFRUTENLO!**

**LOS ESPEJOS VENECIANOS.**

**CAPITULO 3°**

**¿UNA VENTANA HIPNÓTICA?**

Tsubasa volvió a su aposento después de media tarde. Estaba bastante cansado. Su primera jornada en la universidad había resultado más agotador de lo que esperaba.

Aunque tenía deseos de dejarse caer en la cama, abrió la ventana. Con la menguante luz del atardecer, la visión no era más alegren que en plena noche. Aún se hacía más evidente la atmósfera del interior del plazzo y el aire desamparado de sus estatuas.

No obstante, se quedó contemplando aquel patio desolado, al que no se aventuraban a bajar ni los pájaros. Algo en aquella visión lo fascinaba. No podía evitarlo.

Acercó a la ventana el único butacón de la estancia y se sentó. Miraba el plazzo ensimismado, como si nunca fuese a dejar de contemplarlo. Sentía una paz remota, extraña.

El tiempo parecía ni pasar. Todo estaba quieto y muerto. Solo la lenta retirada de la luz diurna impedía el estatismo completo. El atardecer fluía suavemente hacia la noche, como un tránsito lleno de presagios y secretos.

Tsubasa se encontraba en situación semejante a la de un hipnotizado: toda su voluntad estaba sometida al influjo de la imagen del plazzo.

Unos golpes que sonaron en la puerta lo sobresaltaron. Le pareció sentirlos en su propia espalda, pero lo ayudaron a sustraerse de la extraña influencia que lo había cautivado.

Era la señora Alessandra quien llamaba. Llevaba un manojo de velas en su mano. Quería dársela. A Tsuasa le pareció que la actitud de la mujer era fría y distante.

-¿Está a oscuras?-preguntó ella, escudriñando el interior de la habitación y fijándose de manera muy especial en que la ventana estaba vierta.

-Descansaba-repuso el joven ambiguamente.

La mujer dio un paso adentro y observó la cama intacta. Después, sin expresión en la voz, preguntó:

-¿Se va acostumbrando a la habitación?

Tsubasa se limitó a explicar:

-He dormido bien. No he extrañado la cama.

-Se está haciendo tarde. ¿No saldrá a cenar?

-Me disponía a hacerlo-mintió el napolitano.

-Cierre bien la ventana antes de irse. El fresco de la noche es traicionero, se cuela en los huesos.

-No lo olvidaré-aseguró Tsubasa, impaciente por quedarse otra vez a solas.

En cuanto ella se retiró, el joven se apresuró a cerrar la ventana. No lo hiso sólo para evitar que la habitación se enfriara; quería borrar los negros perfiles del plazzo.

El grosor de la cortina ocultó la hipnótica imagen.

Podía ir a cenar a la hostería Veneciana aunque no estuviera alojado allí. Pero aquella noche no tenía ganas de compartir la mesa con otros estudiantes. Caminó al azar por las calles, en busca de algún lugar barato para comer en solitario.

No tardó en encontrarlo. Era un local mugriento en el que algunos hombres bebían en silencio. Ocupó una mesa apartada. No solía beber vino, pero encargó una jarra con la comida.

La sopa estaba aguada y contenía raspas de pescado. El guiso de pollo desmenuzado no resultó mucho mejor: era grasiento y desabrido. Mientras iba masticando con creciente repugnancia, se dio cuenta de que los parroquianos y el tabernero, taciturnos y reconcentrados, lo miraban de vez en cuando. Aquel ambiente apagado contrastaba con el bullicio y la algarabía que reinaba en las tabernas de Nápoles.

Las frecuencias de las miradas comenzó a incomodarlo. Aquellos individuos clavaban sus ojos en él sin apenas disimulo. Si Tsubasa les sostenía la mirada, la apartaban. Pero volvían a insistir a l poco rato.

Se preguntó cuál podría ser la causa de aquella curiosidad hacia su persona. ¿Sólo su aspecto de forastero? No parecía motivo suficiente.

Rechazó el postre y pagó lo que debía. Apuró el último sorbo de vino y le faltó tiempo para salir a la calle. Hasta el último momento notó las miradas a su espalda.

Aunque el aire de la noche le sentó bien, notó que el vino, en vez de apaciguarlo, había excitado la parte insana de su imaginación. Errante por las calles se dio cuenta de lo paco grato que le resultaba tener que ir a encerrarse en su sombría habitación.

Pensó en prolongar la caminata para despejarse mejor. Luego, cambió de idea. Se dijo que no había ningún motivo para demorar el regreso. Necesitaba acostarse pronto y descansar. Su segunda jornada en la universidad iba a ser al menos tan ardua como la primera.

Cuando sólo lo separaba un corto trecho de la casa, oyó pisadas tras él, a poca distancia. Las calles estaban muy solitarias. En todo el recorrido no había visto a nadie.

Siguió andando sin mostrar preocupación. Sabía que una actitud temerosa podía dar agallas a un asaltante que dudara en atacarlo o no,.

Tenso y alerta, llegó ante la puerta de la señora Alessandra. Mientras hacía girar la llave en la cerradura, se volvió. Se acercaba un hombre. Lo reconoció por sus ropajes: era uno de los que estaba observándole en la taberna.

No quiso averiguar más. Cerró la puerta con rapidez. No estaba dispuesto a tener encuentros de ninguna clase. Los pasos del otro se alejaron, muy despacio.

Tsubasa escrutó las tinieblas de la casa. En el vestíbulo ardía un pequeño candil que apenas daba luz. Por debajo de una puerta. Aún no era demasiado tarde. La señora debía de estar levantada.

El joven avanzó por el corredor para darle las buenas noches a su anfitriona antes de acostarse. Llamó prudentemente a la puerta de la habitación iluminada. Nadie respondió. Insistió con mayor fuerza. Tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Señora Alessandra?-inquirió, con voz lo bastante alta como para hacerse oír a través de la puerta.

Las dos palabras sonaron huecas. Empujó la puerta despacio, con una frase de disculpas en sus labios. Sólo pretendía ser amable.

Era una sala sucintamente amueblada. El fuego agonizaba en el hogar. Sólo quedaban cenizas llenas de ascuas. Sobre una mesa, encendidas, brillaban las tres velas de un candelabro. Pero la mujer no estaba.

Tsubasa salió otra vez al pasillo y dejó la puerta como la había encontrado. Aún pronunció el nombre de la patrona otras dos veces ante otras puertas cerradas.

Convencido de que aquella no era su noche, desistió.

-"Lo mejor será que me acueste. Mañana será otro día"-pensó.

Con el candil del zaguán se alumbró en la subida de su habitación. La cortina de la ventana estaba corrida, como él la había dejado. Apartó la mirada , decidido a dejarla como estaba. No había olvidado el extraño trance del anochecer. Se prometió no recaer en aquella fascinación desmesurada.

Buscando con avidez el descanso, se desnudó de prisa y se acostó.

El sueño no se le resistió demasiado. Pero dormir no significó la paz, pues soñó intensamente con aquella joven que inquietaba sus pensamientos y no le dejaba tranquilo tanta curiosidad hacia ella.

Luego, al despertar, no recordó nada...


	4. La carta inacabada

**Hay...parece que los deje con dudas y lo lamento...(parece doji ablando). Bueno pues esta vez tal vez, también los dejare con más dudas que antes depende de cada quien. Supongo que los chicos no vendrán hoy tampoco *sonrisa malvada**abren la puerta de un golpe***

**Kyoya: ¡NI SE TE OCURRA MODIFICAR ESTE CAPITULO AGREGANDOME!**

**Yo: No...jaja...jamás lo haría si tu no quieres...*con miedo***

**Tsubasa: Y ahora que me harás pasar.**

**Yo: Tranquilo, solo sigo la historia, Tsubasa, lo siento.**

**¡OK QUE COMIENCE!**

**LOS ESPEJOS VENECIANOS.**

**CAPITULO 4°**

**LA CARTA INACABADA.**

En las jornadas siguientes, Tsubasa se concentró al máximo en las clases y sesiones prácticas del profesor Ryo hagane. Hizo además el esfuerzo complementario para compensar las fechas perdidas y ponerse al día.

La intensidad de sus ocupaciones de estudiante lo ayudó a alejar su pensamiento del plazzo. Sólo comprobó que el legajo de los Hazama seguía faltando del archivo histórico. Por lo demás, se había impuesto la consigna de desentenderse de toda preocupación que fuese ajena al curso. Una y otra vez se había repetido que el plazzo era no más que un edificio antiguo en desuso, como tantos que había en la península.

Únicamente en un aspecto no logró tranquilizarse: su anfitriona le inspiraba una vaga desconfianza. La veía pocas veces, y siempre fugazmente. Ella parecía rehuírsele, como si le ocultara algo.

Tsubasa había ido adquiriendo confianza con varios de sus compañeros de la universidad. Rox y Ryuga eran sus preferidos. Sólo a ellos le había dicho algo de sus primeras impresiones al ocupar la alcoba. De entre los alumnos de Ryo , un tal Julian era quien menos le gustaba. Pertenecía a una familia rica de Padua. Con antipática jactancia, so cesaba de repetir, siempre que el catedrático no pudiera oírle, que seguía aquel curso para prolongar un poco más las ventajas y diversiones de su vida de estudiante, ya que su destino era suceder a su adinerado padre en la dirección de los negocios familiares.

Tsubasa le evitaba siempre y veía con agrado que Rox también le rehuyera, a pesar de que él la asediara sin disimulo, considerándose con sobrado atractivo para merecer su atención.

Todo transcurría con tranquilidad más que aceptable cuando, al atardecer de un viernes, Tsubasa hizo un descubrimiento que vino a modificar el curso de los hechos.

Sucedió de manera fortuita. Uno de los cajones del armario de su habitación tenía roto el listón trasero. Ese había provocado que los libros cayeran al fondo, dificultando el cierre.

Para alcanzar los volúmenes caídos, Tsubasa sacó el cajón. Entonces se produjo en inesperado hallazgo: unas hojas de papel, dobladas por la mitad, quedaron a la vista.

Se trataba de una carta cuya fecha era de diez días atrás.

Tsubasa dedujo que la mismísima había sido escrita por el caballero de edad que se alojaba en aquella habitación antes de que él llegara a Padua.

Buscó el final del escrito para conocer el nombre del firmante. No lo encontró. La carta estaba inacabada. El último párrafo decía así:

**_No me gustaría terminar sin explicarte, para mi desahogo, algunas circunstancias que tienen que ver con este misterio. Pero la luz que entra por la ventana ya va deslizando y ahora tengo que ir al encuentro de una persona que acaso pueda disipar las dudas que me abruman. Continuaré escribiéndote más tarde, a la luz del candelabro._**

Aquellas palabras indujeron a Tsubasa al leer la carta de el principio. Algo le decía que el misterio del que se hablaba en ella tenía que ver con la mansión de los Hazama.

_**Mi querida hermana:**_

_** Llevaba algunos días debiéndote carta. Unas circunstancias anormales, de las que ahora te enterarás, han sido las responsables. Espero que no lleguen a alarmarte. Siempre has sabido de todos mis pequeños secretos experiencias. No puedo hacer excepción en este caso. Además, será un alivio compartir contigo, aunque sea a distancia, los temores que me están agobiando.**_

_**Te costará creer que a mis años, y con lo mucho que llevo viajando por estos mundos de Dios**_**(si eso puse no me equivoque "mundos de Dios"), ****_pueda sentirme atemorizado por un ambiente sombrío._****_Pues, por raro que te parezca, esta es la situación en la que me encuentro. Sin darle mucha importancia, te hablaba en mi anterior carta de ciertas sensaciones que me había asaltado en sueños en esta habitación . Pues bien, han ido a más. Y ya no solo en sueños. Me siento ridículo, pero no soy capaz de dominarlas._**

**_Tú me conoces bien; mejor que nadie. Sabes que nunca he dado crédito a supersticiones ni a fantasías irresponsables. Más bien he pecado siempre de lo contrario. Muchas veces me he burlado de esas personas que, por ignorancia, creer entre ver presencias espectrales en cualquier lugar oscuro y solitario. Jamás me había sentido bajo influencias en ninguno de los sitios en que he vivido, y eso que estuve en algunos muy idóneos para despertar cualquier clase de ideas macabras._**

**_No es esta la morada más lúgubre de cuantas he conocido. Sin embargo, ha sido aquí en donde he experimentado la inquietante sensación de no estar solo, aunque nadie más esté conmigo. Me refiero, claro, a nadie más del mundo de los vivos._**

**_Pensarás que la dureza de mis estudios es la responsable de que mis facultades se hayan debilitado. Pero te aseguro que nada de lo que me ocurre es atribuible al cansancio ni a la edad. De eso si que estoy seguro._**

**_Creo que el origen de tan extrañas sensaciones se debe a la deprimente vecindad de la mansión de los Hazama. Tiempo atrás, entre sus muros ocurrieron hechos penosos y trágicos. Dejaron una especie de leyenda, es cierto, pero pertenece al pasado. Nada de lo que aquí sucedió, y de lo que conozco sólo en parte, debería influirme ahora a mi en modo aluno. Y, no obstante, se diría que es así, contra toda razón y toda lógica. Te confieso que me preocupa pensar que aún pasaré algunos meses en esta habitación. De no ser porque lo consideraría una cobardía y una traición a los sensatos principios en que siempre me he apoyado, cedería a mis impulsos y buscaría mañana mismo otro alojamiento en Padua._**

**_Quiero creer que la entereza y la cordura acabarán por imponerse a toda sugestión, pero, si he de ser sincero, cada vez confío menos en ello._**

Tsubasa llegaba al último párrafo. Lo leyó y dejo a un lado la carta inacabada.

Sin poder evitarlo, miró con desconfianza a todos los rincones. El anterior ocupante de la estancia, un experimentado caballero, ajeno a creencias supersticiosas, reconocía haber percibido algo anormal en esa habitación.

Y más aún: al parecer, había abandonado la casa, y Padua, de modo inesperado, tras la interrumpida redacción de aquella carta.

El joven napolitano empezó a preocuparse. Lo leído no auguraba nada bueno, Notó que el bello se le erizaba.

El mismo hecho de que la carta quedara incompleta y sin curso daba mucho que pensar. Era sospechoso y extraño.

El caballero había escrito que iba a encontrarse con alguien. ¿Quién podría ser esa persona? ¿Se habría producido el encuentro o algo lo había frustrado? ¿Por que motivo había emprendido lo que parecía una huida repentina?

Todo lo sucedido después de la redacción de la carta constituía a un misterio. También mucho de lo que había ocurrido antes.

Tsubasa no quiso cerrar los ojos y ampararse en la confianza de que todo se reducía a apariciones injustificadas. No tenía sentido esforzarse en ignorar que allí había algo extraño.

Súbitamente necesitado de acción y elemento de juicio, escondió la carta, se puso su capote de estudiante y salió de la estancia.

Necesitaba conocer cuanto antes qué leyenda emanaba de la vieja mansión de los Hazama, porque estaba seguro de que el plazzo era el origen de todas aquellas inquietantes perturbaciones.

**Yo: Creo que se me acalambraron los dedos...Bueno espero les guste este capi. Los chicos prepararon preguntas para ustedes. Sakura, No Voice y Rox ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**Kyoya: ¿A donde ira a buscar respuestas Tsubasa?**

**Ryuga: ¿Qué paso con el caballero de edad?**

**Tsubasa: ¿Podre descubrirlo y saber acerca de la leyenda?**

**Ginga: ¿Matarán a Tsubasa?**

**Yo: ¡GINGA! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ?! ¡TE DIJE QUE FUERAS A PASEAR A ZLATAN.**

**Ginga: Tu perro me salta demasiado y estoy aburrido.**

**Yo: Ok. Eso es todo por hoy. Nos vemos en el próximo capi.**

**Todos: ADIÓS!**


	5. La maldición del astrólogo

**Yo: Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia.**

**Ginga: Ahora, en este capitulo se sabrá que mataran a Tsub...*Kyoya le tapa la boca***

**Kyoya: No lo digas o Rox te matara.**

**Tsubasa: Gracias Rox por defenderme de comentarios incoherentes.**

**Ryuga: No te preocupes Rox nosotros mantendremos al idiota con la boca cerrada.**

**Yo: Si. Bueno que esto comience de una buena vez.**

**LOS ESPEJOS VENECIANOS.**

**CAPITULO 5°.**

**LA MALDICIÓN DEL ASTRÓLOGO.**

Tsubasa caminaba resueltamente por las mojadas calles de Padua.

A la señora Alessandra no había querido preguntarle nada. No le parecía posible que ella ignorara que en la habitación que alquilaba ocurría algo. Y, sin embargo, callaba. Cada vez le inspiraba más desconfianza.

El estudiante iba en busca de una persona determinada. Le parecía la más adecuada para salir de dudas. Aunque iba a ser difícil hablar con ella a aquellas horas.

En casa de Rox se veía luz en la planta baja. La familia entera se entera debía estar reunida en torno a la mesa. Era el momento de la cena. Tenía que esperar.

Tsubasa sabía cuál era la ventana de la habitación de Rox. Estaba en la planta alta. Permaneció en las inmediaciones del edificio, atento y al acecho. Había llovido, mas por suerte ya aclaraba.

Pasado un buen rato, vio movimiento de luces en aquella ventana. La ocasión propicia se acercaba. Enseguida los resplandores dejaron de moverse. Más tarde, desaparecieron. Rox se disponía a acostarse.

Tsubasa lanzó barias piedritas a los cristales empolvados. Como no le diera resultado a la primera, repitió la operación dos veces más, rogando que nade pasaba por allí en aquellos instantes. Rox, recelosa, entre abrió la ventana. Tsubasa se apresuró a hacer oír su voz, pues, con la oscuridad que había en la calle, era imposible que lo reconociera.

-Soy yo, Tsubasa Otori.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí? ¿Pasa algo?-preguntó ella, muy sorprendido.

Hablando en susurros, por temor a ser oídos por las restantes personas de la casa, el joven dijo:

-Necesito preguntarte algo.

-Habla un poco más alto; no te oigo.

Tsubasa se arriesgó a elevar la voz:

-Quiero que me expliques algo. A ser posible, ahora. ¿Puedes bajar?

-¿Tanta prisa te corre?

-Sí, por favor. Será poco rato.

Rox aún sorprendida, dudaba. Tsubasa vigilaba las otras ventanas de la casa. Temía que todas se abrieran de pronto, dando a un coro de familiares indignados.

-De acuerdo-accedió ella al fin-. Ve por la puerta trasera. Lo intentaré. Pero tendré que volver enseguida. Es muy tarde y no quiero que mis pares se den cuenta.

-Gracias te espero.

Tsubasa fue hacia la parte posterior del edificio como un merodeador, coma medio escondido, esperó.

Ella no se hizo esperar demasiado. Se había vestido muy deprisa. Una manteleta cubría sus hombros. Salió sigilosamente, como si ella también temiera el súbito sonido de la voz paterna, y le susurró al estudiante:

-Nunca había salido así de casa. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

-Háblame del plazzo Hazama todo lo que sepas; lo más importante.

-Estás muy raro. ¿A qué viene tanto interés de pronto?

-Luego te lo diré. Pero quisiera oírte antes.

-Caminemos un poco. Tan cerca de casa, mis padres nos oirán y pondrán el grito en el cielo al verme aquí.

Se alejaron calle abajo. Rox ordenaba sus ideas. Como preámbulo, dijo:

-Son tantas las cosas que se han rumoreado del plazzo Hazama y de Hikaru, la que nunca murió.

-¿La que nunca murió?-repitió Tsubasa, con voz algo preocupada.

-Tú no creerás en fantasmas, ¿verdad?

-No, claro-repuso el joven, no muy convencido.

-Como dice el profesor Ryo, cuando los hechos son poco claros desconocidos, surge la leyenda. Y las leyendas no conocen límites.

-¿Cuáles son los hechos poco claros del plazzo?

-Los Hazama fueron los banqueros más poderosos de Padua. Con el tiempo, fueron acusados de cometer abusos graves: usuras, extorciones, actuaciones despiadadas...No se detuvieron ante nada. Fueron causantes de la ruina y desgracia de muchas personas. Y se enriquecieron muchísimo, claro.

-Hasta aquí es una historia parecida a otras. También hubo casos así en Nápoles.

Rox, en tono más confidencial, continuó:

-Sí, pero para los Hazama llegó el caso. Ya te habrás dado cuenta de que el plazzo está abandonado.

-Desde luego. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-La conducta de los banqueros Hazama encendió rencores y deseos de venganza, y les valió además una maldición, aunque ellos no le dieron importancia. Consideraban un loco a quien se la lanzó.

-¿Quién fue?-quiso saben enseguida Tsubasa, cada vez más interesado.

-Era un astrólogo que tenía fama de brujo. Murió hace muchos años. No me acuerdo de su nombre. Se consideraba gravemente perjudicado por los Hazama.

-¿En que consistía la maldición?-preguntó el napolitano, con una vaga sombra de temor en la voz.

-Profetizaba que la estirpe de los Hazama desaparecería de la faz de la tierra antes de que pasara mucho tiempo. Dijo también que el último de sus miembros moriría en la más completa de las miserias y que a su entierro solo asistirían, además del sepulturero, unos perros vagabundos.

-¿Dijo algo del plazzo?

-Sí, que quedaría como penosa morada de las sombras, maldito y deshabitado.

-Esto último se ha cumplido. ¿Y lo demás?

-Puede decirse que también. Casi todo. Los Hazama conocieron severos reveses de fortuna y acabaron siendo víctimas de sus propios abusos y atropellos. Otros especuladores aún más voraces los llevaron a la bancarrota. Y la familia se fue extinguiendo. Su último vástago fue Hikaru. Con ella acabó todo. Y con ella empezó la leyenda. Padecía una extraña enfermedad que le causaba somnolencia. A veces dormía semas enteras. Tenían que alimentarla como podían. Ella era incapaz de salvar lo poco que quedaba de los bienes de los Hazama. La servidumbre fue marchándose. El antiguo esplendor se convirtió en decadencia. Conservó el plazzo, pero los acreedores se llevaron la mayor parte de los muebles y enseres. Vivía en un edificio, pero de manera miserable. Al final quedó sola con dos viejas criadas que, por compasión, seguían cuidándola. Aunque, eso sí, cuentan que Hikaru a los cuarenta años aún parecía una doncella de 17 años. La enfermedad del sueño la conservaba extrañamente joven a pesar de todos los sufrimientos.

-¿Por qué la llaman la que nunca murió?

Rox se detuvo. En la calle oscura y solitaria su voz acompañaba al goteo de las gárgolas.

-Esa es la parte de leyenda. Por lo que se dijo, cierto día desapareció misteriosamente.

-¿Podía valerse por sí misma?

-No, y eso hizo aún más extraño el caso. Pero nunca hubo constancia de su muerte. Oficialmente sigue considerada desaparecida. Y ya han pasado más de cien años.

-¿Qué dijeron las dos viejas criadas?

-Ellas dieron la alarma cuando se produjo la inexplicable desaparición. No pudieron aclarar nada más. Eran ya muy mayores. Poco después, ambas murieron-Rox empezaba a impacientarse. Dijo entonces:

-Volvamos. Si en casa descubren que no estoy, no sé qué ocurrirá.

Emprendieron el regreso. Tsubasa se propuso aprovechar el rato que quedaba, e incansable siguió preguntando:

-¿Qué rumores han circulado en relación con el plazzo desde que Hikaru desapareció?

-Todos los que te puedas imaginar: que ella ha vuelto allí, como una aparecida, y se pasea ciertas noches por los desolados aposentos; que está dormida, joven aún como una doncella, en alguna cámara subterránea del edificio; que a causa de la maldición no puede descansar en su sepultura y vaga eternamente por el mundo...Muchos cuentos de viejas la presentan como un ser de ultratumba, deseosa de vengarse de los vivos. No falta quien dice haberla visto asomarse por las ventanas del plazzo con un aspecto pavoroso. Ya sabes como son ciertas personas. Y ahora-dijo ella, cambiando de tono-, supongo que me dirás por qué de pronto te ha entrado la manía de conocer esta antigua historia. ¿Solo porque vives allí, o es que te atraen estas cosas?

-He encontrado una carta del hombre que ocupó la habitación antes que yo. Se fue de Padua de repente.

-A ver, cuenta-pidió Rox interesada.

Tsubasa le detallo con contenido de la carta. Procuró de hacerlo de manera natural, sin demostrar que le había impresionado.

-Vete tú a saber si ese hombre estaba muy sereno cuando tuvo esas sensaciones-objetó ella, escéptica-. No se pude hacer mucho caso.

-No, claro-dijo enseguida Tsubasa-. Pero despertó mi curiosidad...literaria. Puede ser un buen tema para fabular.

Estaba otra vez ante la casa de Rox. Nada parecía indicar que la hubiesen echado en falta. Bajando aún más la voz, ella se despidió:

-Tengo que dejarte. Y, cundo te entre otra curiosidad, tómatelo con más calma. ¿De acuerdo?

Rox entró furtivamente en la casa. Tsubasa siguió caminando por las calles húmedas y oscuras. Todo lo oído había avivado sus malos presagios con respecto al plazzo y a la habitación que ocupaba. Volvía a ella como a un lugar de mal agüero.

Dio un gran rodeo para demorar el inevitable momento. Una y otra vez se dijo que no podía dejarse impresionar por cartas y leyendas. Pero no logro tranquilizarse.

Cuando entró en la habitación, cansado de tantas cavilaciones, algo que le llamó la atención y lo puso en guardia. La ventana estaba entre abierta. Recordaba haberla dejado bien cerrada. Y, a pesar de que el aire entraba, un olor a cera impregnaba el ambiente.

Era imposible que el aroma aún permaneciera desde que él había estado allí. Alguien, no hacía mucho tiempo, había encendido una vela en la habitación. Tsubasa pensó de inmediato en Alessandra.

Cuando cerraba la ventana, le vino a la memoria la carta inacabada. Fue enseguida a cerciorarse de que continuaba donde le había escondido. Allí estaba. Pero algo despertó su suspicacia.

Al principio no se percató, pero luego supo la causa: la carta estaba doblada de modo que la parte escrita quedaba a la vista, y él estaba seguro de haberlo hecho al revés, como siempre tenía por costumbre.

Lleno de sospechas, se metió en la cama. Tomó la decisión de esconder la carta en otro lugar, fuera de la casa.

Muchos interrogantes se cernían sobre él; cada vez más próximo, más acechantes.

**Hasta aquí fue todo. Nos vemos en el próximo capi. "Rox espero te guste" y a los demás también.**

**ADIÓS!**


	6. El rostro de Hikaru Hazama

**Yo: ¡Volví!**

**Tsubasa: Volvimos. Recuerda, nos obligaste a ir contigo.**

**Yo: No lo niegues, la pasaste bien en Santa Fe.**

**Ryuga: Y con "bien" te refieres a tirarlo de arriba de un árbol.**

**Yo: Eso le pasa por empujarme a mí de arriba del árbol. Yo me caí cuatro beses.**

**Ryuga: Ok...No vas a escribir este capitulo.**

**Yo: ¿Por qué no?**

**Ginga: Porque lo voy a escribir yo. A ver si hago que Tsubasa de una ves se muer...*Kyoya le tapa la boca***

**Kyoya: Mira si eres porfiado. Este capitulo y los demás los escribe Elyka. Entendiste Elyka, no se te ocurra hacer escribir a los demás.**

**Yo: Ok...me diste una idea...que no te conviene, claro esta, tendré que ponerte a ti también.**

**Kyoya: ¡NO HARAS TAL COS...! *Ryuga lo duerme***

**Yo: ¿Fue necesario?**

**Ryuga: Da igual. Que comience la historia.**

**Yo: Ok...eso lo digo yo. Pero bueno...es lo que hay...**

**LOS ESPEJOS VENECIANOS.**

**CAPITULO 6°**

**EL ROSTRO DE HIKARU HAZAMA.**

-No volverá a ocurrir, profesor. Doy mi palabra.

Todos se habían vuelto a mirarlo. Tsubasa ocupaba uno de los últimos bancos del aula. Recompuso su modo de sentarse y adoptó una actitud atenta y concentrada.

Hagane prosiguió con sus explicaciones. De vez en cuando dirigía inquisitivas miradas a Tsubasa. El napolitano guardaba las apariencias, pero interiormente seguía con sus pensamientos.

Aquella mañana, al levantarse tras un sueño agitado, había observado detenidamente la cornisa que había debajo de su ventana. Era prolongación casi perfecta de una de las del plazzo. Sin apenas riesgos, avanzando por ella, podría introducirse en la mansión Hazama. Solo le quedaba decir si hacerlo o no. Y no dejaba de darle vueltas al dilema con el que tenía que enfrentarse.

Al finalizar las clases de la mañana, Rox se acercó a Tsubasa.

-¿Aún sigues interesado en la historia del plazzo?

-Más o menos-repuso él, no queriendo parecer obsesionado.

-Esta mañana he hablado con mi madre. Me ha contado cosas interesantes que yo no sabía.

-¿Ah, sí?-exclamó Tsubasa.

-¿Quieres conocerla?-preguntó ambigua.

-¿Te parece necesario?

-No me refiero a mi madre.

-¿A quién, entonces?

-A ella, a Hikaru Hazama.

-¡Qué dices!-protestó el joven, como si hubiera oído un disparate.

-Ven conmigo-dijo Rox, misteriosa.

Salieron juntos de la universidad. Caminaban muy deprisa. Tsubasa comenzó a entender la razón de la celeridad cuando entraron a la galería del consejo Paduano. Allí había multitud de cuadros que ocupaban todos los muros, hasta el techo. Muchas de las pinturas eran retratos.

-Hikaru posó para Doji el Eremita, un pintor de su tiempo. Adivine quién es ella; está aquí.

Muchas caras los contemplaban desde los cuadros: caballeros de severo porte, cardenales y obispos, graves dignatarios. Todos esos estaban descartados.

Pero las dudas subsistían. Había también muchos retratos femeninos.

Eso descartaba a todas las damas maduras y ancianas. No obstante, quedaba aún una docena larga de retratos de mujeres jóvenes en las paredes.

-¡Tú sabes exactamente cuál de ellas es?

-Sí. Me lo ha dicho mi madre.

Tsubasa no quería apresurarse, pero estaba impaciente por averiguar cuál era el retrato de Hikaru Hazama. Observaba de reojo a Rox, por si ella le daba una pista involuntaria. Nada obtuvo. La muchacha miraba de aquí y allá como si tampoco supiera cuál era la pintura buscada.

Entonces el napolitano reparó en algo. Dos de las jóvenes retratadas se parecían muchísimo entre sí, como si se tratara de dos hermana gemelas. Por lo demás, los vestidos con los que había posado eran distintos, y también diferían los estilos de sus peinados. Una de ellas presentaba un aspecto tranquilo y confiado, aunque tenía la expresión algo triste. La otra, por el contrario, mostraba un gran extravío en su mirada y en su boca había una mueca amarga.

Tsubasa estaba a punto de descartarlas, pues era sabido que Hikaru no había tenido ninguna hermana, cuando advirtió un detalle que lo retuvo en aquellos cuadros.

Ambas jóvenes lucían en el busto un prendedor de diamantes. Se trataba de una joya singular. En los dos cuadros era la misma, no parecía haber duda. Podían habérsela prestado la una a la otra para posar, pero...

El estudiante sospechó la verdad. Se volvió. Rox estaba detrás de él. Sonreía afirmativamente.

-¿No hay aquí un retrato de Hikaru, sino dos, ¿verdad?

-Muy bien. Lo has acertado. Fueron pintados cuando ella estaba alrededor de los dieciséis años. Pero no al mismo tiempo. Entre uno y el otro hay una diferencia de casi un año.

Tsubasa se concentró de nuevo en la contemplación de los dos retratos. El que mostraba a Hikaru con la mirada extraña y la desolación. Refiriéndose a él, preguntó:

-Éste fue pintado en segundo lugar. ¿Me equivoco?

-No. Para entonces ya había contraído su extraña enfermedad.

El cuidador del local entro a apremiarles:

-Es muy tarde; tengo que cerrar.

Una vez fuera, Rox dijo:

-¿Satisfecha tu curiosidad?

-Sí-repuso Tsubasa maquinalmente, aunque en realidad no hacía más que aumentar.

-Pues hay algo más.

-¿Algún otro retrato en otro lugar?-saltó él enseguida.

-No. Un cortejo frustrado. El único que ella vivió.

-¿Alguien la rondaba?-preguntó interesado.

-Mejor podemos decir que la asediaba. Hikaru tubo un pretendiente enojoso. Pero llegó tarde. Ella enfermó y nunca estuvo en condiciones de casarse con nadie.

-¿Quién fue ese incomodo aspirante a desposarla?

-Un pariente lejano. era un Tategami, de la rama familiar de su madre, también en extinción. Se trataba de un joven dos años mayor que ella, poco educado como esposo. Soñaba con salvar algo del patrimonio de los Hazama antes de que la ruina fuse total. Por eso pretendía a Hikaru en matrimonio.

-¿Qué fue de ese pariente?

-Cuando vio que sus propósitos no iban a cumplirse, abandonó la idea, desistió. Se fue de Padua y nunca se volvió a saber de él. Eso fue mucho antes de la desaparición de Hikaru, claro.  
-Seguramente, lo único que perseguía era hacerse con los últimos restos de la riqueza de los Hazama.

-Es la suposición más razonable-convino Rox, para añadir después, como materia aparte: También me ha dicho mi madre que quien conoce mejor todas las leyendas del plazzo es una mujer que vive en Padua.

Tsubasa preguntó inmediatamente:

-¿Podría hablar con ella?

-Tú, mejor que nadie.

-¿Por qué?

-Vives en su casa.

-¿La señora Alessandra?

-La misma. Pero no lo tendrás. Al parecer, no le gusta hablar de ello. Si quieres que te cuente cosas, tendrás que ganártela.

-Esa mujer no me inspira mucha confianza. Tiene una conducta bastante rara. Creo que a veces entra en mi habitación a escondidas, para husmeas.

-Eso suelen hacerlos los que alquilan aposentos a extraños. Así pueden curiosear y tener bajo control a sus huéspedes.

-En su caso creo que hay algo más.

-Pues ten cuidado: tiene fama de enigmática-dijo Rox finalmente, tomando el camino de su casa.

Aquellas palabras le causaron al napolitano una impresión más bien desagradable.

**Aquí fue todo. Les daré por adelantado el nombre del próximo capitulo: "Huellas en el polvo de años". Solo quiero saber si les gusta, qué impresión les causa, qué les despierta, qué sentimiento les aflora, como lo toman y que les parece.**

**Solo espero les haya gustado este capitulo. Adiós.**


	7. Huellas en el polvo de años

**Yo: Levante la mano a quién dejé con preguntas.**

**Kyoya: No llega a ver uno que lo hallas dejado con preguntas, no veras su mano**

**Yo: Para eso existen los reviews, Kyoya Tategami.**

**Ryuga: Empieza ya, y deja de dar vueltas.**

**Ginga: Hoy si...*lo agarran Ryuga y Kyoya, lo encierran***

**Yo: Ahora sí. No sé que rayos le pasa. Debe estar celoso, o quiere que Rox lo mate.**

**COMENCEMOS.**

**LOS ESPEJOS VENECIANOS.**

**CAPITULO 7°**

**HUELLAS EN EL POLVO DE AÑOS.**

"Cuando las cosas se ven de cerca y cara a cara, desaparecen las sugestiones extrañas", se repitió por última vez Tsubasa aquella noche, antes de iniciar su incursión a través de la cornisa.

Había colocado un bulto en la cama para simular que estaba dormido. Le rondaba el temor de que la señora Alessandra subiera a espiar mientras el estaba en el edificio Hazama. Más que nunca, lamentaba que la puerta de la habitación careciera de cerrojo y de pestillo. Pero no creyó aconsejable arrastrar muebles para bloquearla, pues el ruido habría alertado a la patrona.

Se asomó afuera. Lo tranquilizaba un hecho: su ventana era la única del edificio que daba al patio del plazzo. Alessandra no podría observarlo desde ninguna otra.

Sentado en el alféizar, apoyó los pies en la cornisa. Parecía muy sólida, capaz de soportar a varios como él sin quebrarse**(Ginga: Ojala se caiga- Ryuga: ¡Ven aquí!*lo lleva a la rastra*- Ginga: AHHHHHHHHHHH!)**. Se puso en pie, tomado aún al marco de la ventana. Después, sintiéndose seguro y afianzado, la entornó para que desde dentro pareciera cerrada.

La cornisa era tan amplia que le habría permitido incluso avanzar de frente. No obstante, por precaución, lo hizo con la espalda pegada al muro. Aunque la altura era moderada, evitó mirar abajo, para no acobardarse.**(Ryuga y Kyoya: jajajjajajjajajaja- Yo: Vasta jaajaja*susurro*)**

Concentrado en sus movimientos, llegó casi sin darse cuenta a la balaustrada de una de las galerías del plazzo. Al momento, y sin dificultad, se encaramó y saltó adentro.

Antes de internarse en las tinieblas de la mansión Hazama, echó una rápida ojeada a su ventana. Todo continuaba como lo había dejado.

Alejándose de las galerías y los ventanales, casi a sigas, se introdujo en el plazzo. El silencio, denso y extraño, resultaba opresivo. Pero Tsubasa se había hecho el firme propósito de no amilanarse. Cuando se hubo adentro los bastantes, concedió un cabo de vela que llevaba consigo. El leve resplandor no podía ser visto desde fuera, ni aun cuando Alessandra se asomara a la ventana, cosa que creía poco probable. Confiaba que el bulto que había dejado en la cama surtiera efecto en caso necesario.

Las enormes estancias estaban totalmente vacías. La progresiva decadencia económica de la última Hazama había obligado a vender muebles y enseres. Y los pocos que habían quedado tras la desaparición de Hikaru habían sido presa de los acreedores.

Acompañado por sus sombra, Tsubasa recorrió salones y aposentos. Le parecía visitar los restos de un naufragio, el interior de un navío saqueado mucho tiempo atrás. No quedaba rastros de muebles, cuadros, tapices, alfombras, cortinajes, lámparas, relojes u objetos de arte que habían enriquecido a aquella estancia en la época de esplendor de los Hazama.

Sólo un manto de polvo, presente en todas partes, constituía el patético alfombrado. Nadie había entrado allí en años. No había más pisadas de las que el iba dejando. Se sentía como el profanador de un lugar vedado a los mortales. Esa idea le causo un estremecimiento, y miró de pronto a su alrededor, como si temiera descubrir alguna presencia que le llenara de espanto.

Descendió a la planta baja. Allí el saqueo había sido más feroz. Hasta las puertas, arrancadas de sus goznes, faltaban. Tsubasa no había pensado proveerse una caperuza para la vela. La cera derretida goteaba en su mano, fluyente, cálida. Contrastada con la gelidez de aquel ambiente, que le iba helando el alma.

De repente, se sobresaltó: la llama de su vela abría a derecha a izquierda dos cenderos interminables. Tubo la angustiosa sensación de que, a ambos lados, lo asechaban figuras desconocidas.

Entonces vio por primera vez a los dos espejos venecianos. Estaban uno frente al otro, en muros opuestos de una pequeña cámara. Tsubasa se encontraba entre ambos.

Los espejos eran muy grandes, y su altura mucho mayor que la de una persona. Rweflejaba de manera velada. Una densa pátina de polvo y suciedad los empañaban.

Tsubasa, con mucha atención, los fue mirando alternativamente. Sus dimensiones eran idénticas. Solo se diferenciaban en la ornamentaciones de sus grandes marcos de madera carcomida. El de la izquierda estaba decorado con una gran diversidad de máscaras venecianas; el de la derecha tenía muchos símbolos y figuras, igualmente trabajadas en la madera del marco, que a Tsubasa le resultaron indescifrables.

No estaban colgados del muro, sino encajados en él, gracias a un cuidadoso trabajo de albañilería. Sin duda, su enorme peso había aconsejado a aquel modo de instalación, para evitar que se desprendieran.

"No pudieron llevárselos, como todo lo demás", pensó Tsubasa. "Al intentar arrancarlos del muro, los habrían destrozado. Los expoliadores tuvieron que renunciar. Seguramente con mucho disgusto, porque su valor debe ser alto".

Pensó después de que aquellos espejos habían reflejado muchas veces la imagen de Hikaru Hazama, tanto cuando su semblante estaba aún tranquilo y confiado, como cuando traslucía el extravío de su ánimo.

Siempre con la vela en la mano, se acercó al espejo de las máscaras venecianas. Con una de las mangas de su jabón empezó a limpiar una pequeña zona, a la altura de sus ojos. La costra del polvo endurecido iba cayendo en fina llovizna. Poco a poco, aquella superficie fue recordando algo del brillo del pasado. El revestimiento de azogue no tenía corrosión, estaba intacto.

Tsubasa cedió entonces a un impulso repentino. Proyecto su cálido aliento sobre la superficie que había rescatado del tiempo y, en la humedad condensada, escribió con uno de sus dedos: "Hikaru". Una vez que lo hubo hecho, pensó que aquello parecía una invocación a la mujer desaparecida.

Poco después creyó percibir que la soledad del plazzo albergaba otra presencia. Nuevamente miró a su alrededor con prevención. Se preguntó si estaba yendo demasiado lejos en afán indagador, si no se estaría acercando a algo para lo que no estaba debidamente preparado.

Moró su cara lívida en el espejo. Su rostro estaba bastante demacrado. Quiso reírse de sí mismo, pero solo pudo formar una desamparada mueca con sus labios.

Parpadeó varias vece. A travez del espejo que estaba contemplando, le pareció ver algo en el que quedaba a su espalda. Se volvió. Dentro de su marco recargado de símbolos, el otro espejo, velado por el manto de polvo, no mostraba más que un reflejo borroso de la figura de Tsubasa con la vela encendida en la mano.

Entonces, muy despacio, se giró para encarar de nuevo el cristal donde se estaba desvaneciendo el nombre de Hikaru. A través de este espejo escrutó el otro.

Con un temor en todo su cuerpo, comprobó que el fenómeno se repetía. Vislumbraba algo, confuso e indefinido, que parecía solo existir en el espejo de los símbolos.

Volvió a girarse lentamente, con plena conciencia de sus movimientos, para sobreponerse al miedo que crecía en su interior.

De nuevo, al tenerlo delante, el espejo de los símbolos le presentó su aspecto normal. El cabo de vela iba menguando. La mano notaba ya muy cerca el calor de la llama.

De un modo inexplicable, presentía a Hikaru Hazama muy próxima. Pensó que, al desempañar una parte del espejeo de las máscaras venecianas, tal vez hubiera despertado algo, una relación misteriosa y oculta entre los dos espejos venecianos.

Su temor dio paso a una nueva excitación: quizá estaba empezando a acariciar un secreto que había permanecido oculto durante muchos años, un secreto que acaso tuviera que ver cn la misteriosa enfermedad de Hikaru y su desaparición nunca explicada.

El cabo de vela estaba llegando a su final. No tenía otro. Se había propuesto hacer una incursión breve, solo con el objeto de acabar con presiones infundadas. Ahora lo lamentaba. No quería irse de allí sin examinar a fondo los espejos. Aprovecho la última luz de la vela para observar los muros donde estaban. Por un momento sospechó que alguien pudiera ocultarse tras ellos, produciendo las extrañas imágenes. Era una posibilidad inquietante. Para acabar con la duda, se armó de valor, salió de la cámara y examino los muros por detrás.

Nadie había estado allí. El manto de polvo del suelo aparecía intacto, sin el menor vestigio de pisadas. Además, los muros no tenían ninguna abertura que pudiera estar comunicada con la parte trasera de los espejos. Eran muy compactos.

La vela se apagó. Tsubasa quedó a oscuras. En aquel mimo instante decidió lo que haría: volver a su habitación por la cornisa, proveerse de nuevas velas y regresar a la cámara de los espejos venecianos. Se oriento por salones y estancias, llegó a la planta superior y, siempre en medio de una gran negrura, dio con la galería por la que había entrado.

Cuando se disponía a abandonar el lugar, tubo un sobresalto: alguien estaba atisbado por la ventana de su habitación. Tsubasa se escondió enseguida tras la balaustrada. Maldiciendo, se dijo que debía ser Alessandra, pero se cubría con un manto oscuro y no podía ver su rostro. Prefería, a pesar de todo, pensar que era ella y no otra persona, cuya presencia resultaría aún más alarmante.

"Tengo cortado el camino de regreso. El bulto en la cama sólo habrá servido para hacer más sospechosa mi ausencia", se levantó Tsubasa, realmente preocupado.

Por el interior del edificio, se deslizó hacia otra de las galerías. Quería tener una visión más clara de su ventana. Empezaba a temer que la acechante figura no fuese la de Alessandra.

Cuando miró de nuevo. La presencia desconocida se había retirado de la ventana. Pero ésta había quedado entre abierta, como señal de su paso.

Tsubasa, escondido, estuvo esperando con atención la persona intrusa.

La noche empezaba a ser desapacible. Nubes densas habían tapado la luna. Pero aún se podía ver que la figura del manto no había vuelto a hacer su aparición.

Tras largo rato de espera, Tsubasa decidió reaccionar.

No podía pasarse toda la noche allí, agazapado. Después de todo, no tenia nada grave que ocultar.

"He entrado en un edificio abandonado: eso es todo. Sería absurdo continuar aquí más tiempo, escondiéndome como un criminal".

Aunque le costó lo suyo, hizo de tripas corazón. Esta vez, el paso por la cornisa le resulto mucho más difícil. Notaba un principio de vértigo que no le había atacado en el primer recorrido.

Ya cerca de la ventana, le cometió el temor de que alguien se asomara de repente para lanzarlo al vacío.

Una fuerte ráfaga de aire lo empujó contra el muro. Empezó a llover furiosamente.

Tsubasa dio los últimos pasos a la cornisa y entró bruscamente en su habitación, decidido a encargarse con quien fuera.

Pero no esperaba ver lo que vio: una figura inmóvil yacía lúgubremente en la cama. Tsubasa moto que su bello se erizaba.

Necesitó unos instantes para darse cuenta de que no había nadie. En su alteración, acababa de confundir el bulto que el mismo había dejado en la cama con una presencia extraña.

Una ráfaga de aire movió parte de la cortina hacia el exterior de la ventana. Entonces comprendió que ni Alessandra no ninguna otra persona había estado asomada a ella.

La cortina, agitada por el aire, lo había engañado con ayuda de la penumbra y de su propia excitación.

Algo avergonzado de sí mismo, se tranquilizó. Recordó los dos espejos e hizo el propósito de volver cuanto antes a examinarlos.

Tomó tres velas largas, que le darían luz por tiempo más que sobrado. El sonido intenso de la lluvia lo hizo apresurarse. La tormenta arreciaba. El fulgor de los relámpagos iluminaba la tétrica soledad del plazzo...

**Lo siento. No lo resistí, esto continua más, pero lo corto aquí.**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI. ADIÓS.**


	8. Desalojo por causas oscuras

**Yo: Esta es la continuación de El capitulo anterior.**

**Kyoya: Quería dejarlos con dudad. Por eso no termino de escribir el anterior.**

**Ryuga: ¿Dónde esta Tsubasa?**

**Yo: Con Dal...*Tsubasa le tapa la boca***

**Tsubasa: No estaba con nadie. Estaba en el parque.**

**Yo: Sí...Bueno comencemos.**

**LOS ESPEJOS VENECIANOS.**

**CONTINUACION.**

**HUELLAS EN EL POLVO DE AÑOS.**

La cornisa, azotada por el viento y el agua, lo había ofrecido bastante cuando estaba seca; ahora, resbaladiza y mojada, todo lo contrario. Tampoco había que olvidar las ráfagas de aire: tenían tal fuerza que podían hacer perder la estabilidad a quien se encontraba en equilibrio precario. Nada hacía pensar que el temporal amainaría. Por las trazas, aún iba a intensificarse. Tsubasa pensó que desistir era lo más razonable. Además, era ya muy tarde.

Cerró la ventana para que no siguiera entrando agua. A la noche siguiente, en condiciones más favorables, llevaría a cabo su segunda incursión en el plazzo.

No renunciaba a investigar el enigma de los espejos venecianos.

**CAPITULO 8°**

**DESALOJO POR OSCURAS CAUSAS.**

Llovió toda la noche con intensidad y, ya más mansamente, aún seguía haciéndolo por la mañana.

Cuando Tsubasa bajó para irse a la universidad, se encontró con que la señora Alessandra estaba esperándolo en el zaguán.

-Se presenta una contrariedad-lo saludó ella, mirándolo con ojos oscuros y frios.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó, con el aire de un inocente estudiante que sólo se preocupaba por sus libros y sus clases.

-El caballero que ocupó la habitación en la que usted se aluja va a volver a Padua. Acabo de recibir un mensaje en el que avisa de su llegada para antes del anochecer.

-¿Y bien?-dijo el joven, no acabando de cerrar aún lo que se le estaba insinuando.

-Me siento obligada hacia él. Estuvo aquí una temporada. Tuvo muchas deferencias conmigo, honestas y delicadas. Se trata de un caballero intachable. Merece que se lo complazca.

-¿Mi presencia aquí es un obstáculo?

-Lo lamento, pero sí. Él adora la habitación de arriba. Es el único lugar de Padua donde quiere alojarse.

Todos los recelos de Tsubasa se iban perfilando. Ante sus ojos, aquella mujer se hundía cada vez más en un pantano de sospechas y verdades ocultas. No obstante, opuso una protesta levemente airada.

-Quien ocupa la habitación tiene preferencia a cualquier aspirante. Estoy a corriente de pago y tengo intención de quedarme.

-Pagó usted una semana. Se ha cumplido ya. No hay motivo para discutir más-puntualizó ella, impávida y tajante.

Tsubasa estuvo a punto de replicar: "¡Y todo porque anoche me di una vuelta por el plazzo! ¿Qué trata usted de ocultar o encubrir? ¿Qué sabe realmente? ¿Por qué quiere impedir que yo vulva a entrar en la mansión Hazama?"

Sin embargo, se lamentó:

-No tengo otro lugar adonde ir, señora. Usted lo sabe.

-Ya me he ocupado de todo mientras dormía usted.

-¿Tiene alguna otra habitación disponible?

-En esta casa no se alquila más habitación que la de arriba-opuso, como si el hecho de sugerir otra cosa fuese un ultraje.

-¿Entonces?

-Hay una pequeña habitación el la hostería Veneciana. Muy modesta, por descontado, pero podrá conseguir a un buen precio. Una de las criadas ha tenido que marcharse por causas familiares. Tardará en volver. Usted ocupará esa alcoba. Ya lo tengo todo hablado. Como ve, no voy a dejarlo en la calle.

Tsubasa veía esfumarse la posibilidad de volver a examinar los espejos venecianos aquella misma noche, lo que lo contrariaba mucho. Intentó resistirse:

-Si me permite decirle, dispone usted de mí con excesiva ligereza, señora. Un huésped libremente aceptado no es un mueble que se lleva y se trae según cambie el viento. Todo esto me toma por sorpresa. No sé qué decirle. Si me deja unos días para pensarlo...

-No puedo dejárselos, porque no dispongo de ello. Creo habérselo dicho con claridad: no todos los compromisos tienen el mismo grado. Sea amable y recoja sus cosas. En la Veneciana estará usted en su ambiente: es un lugar de estudiante.

-Bien. Ya que así lo quiere usted, renunciaré a mis derechos de huésped. A ello me inpulsa una doble cortesía: es usted mujer y mayor que yo en edad.

-Gracias-dijo secamente, aunque aliviada por no tener que entrar de nuevo en forcejeos verbales-. Sabía que entraría usted en razón. Desde que lo vi supe que era un joven sensato.

-Volveré a primera hora de la tarde para recoger todas mis cosas. Ese caballero tan distinguido podrá instalarse sin impedimentos al anochecer.

-En su nombre, le doy las gracias-concluyó ella, dando el asunto por zanjado.

Tsubasa estuvo gran parte de la mañana esperando a que se le presentara una buena ocasión para hablar a solas con Rox y Ryuga.

El profesor Hagane se explayó analizando distintos escollos de la gramática. El joven napolitano a duras penas conseguía fingir que lo escuchaba. La sesión se le hacía interminable.

Cerca del mediodía, en un descanso, los tres amigos pudieron celebrar el aparte. Tsubasa les contó todo lo ocurrido, haciendo especial mención de los espejos venecianos y sus desconocidas propiedades. Ellos escucharon con atención y, tras resistirse al principio, se mostraron al fin dispuestos a ayudarlo.

Acabada la secreta conversación, Rox salió de la universidad. Iba a cumplir una misión que Tsubasa le había encomendado. Ryuga iba a relevarla más tarde.

A primeras horas de la tarde, Tsubasa y Ryuga llegaron furtivamente a las inmediaciones de la casa de la enigmática Alessandra.

Rox, que fingía merodear por allí, se les acercó al verlos y dijo con desánimo:

-Nada. Ella ni siquiera a salido.

-¿Ha venido alguien?-preguntó el napolitano.

-Ni un alma. Mi vigilancia no ha servido para nada.

-No lo creo, Rox. Lo que ha ocurrido es lo que yo esperaba-dijo Tsubasa-. Gracias de verdad. Ahora, déjalo todo en nuestras manos.

-Ryuga dispone de mayor libertad. Nadie lo echará de menos. Él me ayudará a cubrir la tarde. Vuelve a casa, Rox; será lo mejor.

-De acuerdo. Ya me dirán mañana lo qué ha pasado.

Mientras Rox se retiraba y Ryuga permanecía en guardia en las proximidades, Tsubasa fue a desocupar la habitación, como había prometido por la mañana.

Fue metiendo todo en la bolsa de cualquier manera. De vez en cuando, miraba a través de la ventana. Pero sus ojos no le decían adiós a la mansión Hazama.

Al final, actuando de un modo perfectamente calculado, olvidó uno de sus libros en lo alto del armario.

La despedida de la señora Alessandra fue sucinta y rápida.

-Le deseo suerte en sus estudios-dijo ella.

-Gracias. Yo también se la deseo a usted-correspondió Tsubasa, aunque en un tono que parecía poner en duda que ella fuese a tenerla. Y, con velada sorna, añadió-: Presente mis respetos al caballero que está al llegar. Espero que lo encuentre todo de su agrado.

Ella no respondió. Luego, estuvo un rato con la puerta entreabierta, viendo como se alejaba el estudiante con su bolsa. Parecía querer asegurarse de que se iba para no volver jamás. Finalmente, cerró muy despacio.

Ryuga, oculto hasta entonces, empezó a vagar por las calles colindantes. Se cruzó con Tsubasa, pero entre ambos no se intercambió ni una mirada. Ryuga sabía muy bien qué tenía que hacer: el napolitano se lo había explicado con detalle.

La nueva habitación en la hostería Veneciana era en verdad muy precaria. Se encontraba al final de uno de los angostos corredores de la panta baja.

La puerta no se podía abrir totalmente porque, a la mitad de su recorrido, tropezaba con la cama. La única vista al exterior era un ventanuco enrejado que daba a un callejón sin salida, donde abundaban los desperdicios. El pobre y escaso inmobiliario estaba mugriento y desvencijado. No había armario; tan solo un hueco en un muro, tapado por una cortina remendada que no alcanzaba a cubrirlo por entero.

Sin embargo, aquellas incomodidades, que en otro momento quizá hubieran desmoralizado a Tsubasa, apenas se hicieron mella. Era muy distinto lo que en verdad lo preocupaba.

Dejó la pesada bolsa en un rincón y se tendió en el crujiente camastro. Con la mirada fija en la suciedad del techo, se centró en la espera que tenía por delante.

A la entrada de la noche, se puso un capote que aún no había usado en Padua. Quería evitar reconocido fácilmente a distancia.

Salió de la hostería y anduvo con rapidez por las calles oscuras. Hacía una noche fría, soplaba un viento helado. Los escasos transeúntes andaban presurosos y encogidos. Padua parecía una ciudad abandonada a toda prisa por sus últimos habitantes.

Tsubasa temió que Ryuga, acosado por la inclemencia de la intemperie, se hubiese cansado de esperar.

Pero no: aunque aterido, había aguantado a pie firme, refugiado en un soportal donde podía vigilar el edificio de la señora Alessandra sin ser visto por ella.

-¿Ha venido?-le preguntó enseguida Tsubasa.

-No-repuso el otro con visible fastidio.

-Lo suponía.

-Absolutamente nadie se ha acercado a la casa-remachó Ryuga.

-Y ella, ¿ha salido?

-Dos veces.

-¿Te ha visto?

-No.

-¿Donde ha ido?

-No lo sé. Me dijiste que no la siguiera, que me quedara aquí por si venía el hombre-Ryuga no parecía estar poniendo mucho entusiasmo en las pesquisas de Tsubasa.

-Es verdad. ¿Ha estado mucho tiempo fuera?

-La primera vez, no. Fue poco después de que te marcharas. La otra salida sí que ha sido larga, dos horas o más.

Tsubasa hizo una mueca y dijo:

-De modo que está esperando la inminente llegada de su huésped predileco y, para mejor resibirlo, deja la casa sola todo ese tiempo. Ya, ya...Seguro que él no ha venido, ¿verdad?

-Ya te lo he dicho-confirmó Ryuga, ya con ganas de marcharse-, la señora está dentro desde hace rato.

-Te debo un buen favor-dijo el napolitano, aprestándose a dar el siguiente paso.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Me las entenderé con ella.

-¿Estas seguro de que te mintió?

-Desde luego. Y ahora lo pondré en claro.

-¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?-preguntó Ryuga, aunque sin demostrar mucho interés.

-Eso no lo sé. Y es el aspecto más interesante.

-Me voy a la hostería. ¿Vendrás luego?

-No me esperes.

-Hasta mañana-se despidió Ryuga, contento de poder irse.

Tsubasa dejó que su amigo se marchara y luego se encaminó lentamente hacia la casa donde había vivido hasta aquella mañana. Tuvo que dar varios golpes con la aldaba hasta que apareció Alessandra.

-No pensaba que fuese usted-dijo ella, hosca.

-Siento molestar a estas horas. Lo hago por necesidad, créame-explicó Tsubasa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Dígame: ¿Ha llegado ya el caballero?

Alessandra, cortante, repuso enseguida:

-Sí, tal como había anunciado. Es una persona de palabra-puntualizó con satisfacción. Y añadió-: Está ya arriba, instalado.

-No sabe cuanto lo lamento, señora.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó, en guardia, sin franquear la entrada.

-El caso es que...-empezó a decir el estudiante, con aire compungido-eta tarde,al empacar, he olvidado algo.

-¿Él qué?-inquirió la mujer, impaciente.

-Un libro. Una gramática latina encuadernada en negro.

-Venga mañana por ella, se la daré.

Alessandra empezó a cerrar la puerta. Tsubasa se interpuso:

-¿No podría recuperarla ahora? Me haría usted un gran favor. La necesito esta misma noche. Tenga en cuenta que el traslado me ha ocasionado mucho trastorno. Esto lo agrava. Le ruego que haga cuanto esté en su mano por resolverme el problema.

Ella dudó unos instantes y luego, dejándolo entrar al zaguán, diciendo:

-Espere aquí. Voy a ver si puedo arreglarlo.

Tsuasa la vio desaparecerse escaleras arriba. Inmediatamente manipuló una de las ventanas del vestíbulo y la dejó entornada, de modo que pudiera ser abierta desde la calle. La penumbra disimulaba a la perfección el pequeño cambio realizado: en apariencia, la ventana estaba como antes.

-El caballero está descansando ya-aseguró la señora al regreso de la planta superior-. No se lo puede molestar. Ha hecho un viaje largo. Vuelva mañana. ¿Dónde ha dejado el libro?

-Supongo que en lo alto del armario. Creo haberlo puesto allí. Eso explicaría que no lo viera al salir.

-Ya lo encontré. Pero ahora, váyase.

-Vendré mañana muy temprano, se lo advierto.

-No le abriré antes de las ocho. Venga a partir de esa hora.

-El libro me hace mucha falta.

-No habérselo olvidado. Buenas noches.

Tsubasa se alejó del edificio. La primera artimaña habría resultado. Ahora estaba aún más seguro: lo del regreso del caballero era una invención de Alessandra. Había buscado una excusa para pedirle que se marchara. Pero ahora tenía un buen modo de entrar a la casa.

Quizá esa misma noche podía sacar conclusiones interesantes.

**Tsubasa: Genial. Solo eso faltaba, que me echaran.**

**Yo: Y por oscuras causas. Bueno espero les guste. Falta mucho para terminar esta historia. Díganme: ¿A quién le parece más intrigante a cada capitulo?**

**Todos: Pues este es solo el comienzo.**

**Yo: Nos vemos en el próximo capi. Adiós.**


	9. Volver como un extraño

**Yo: Antes que nada me gustaría pedir disculpas porque no me gusta tardar tanto. El que quiera pedirme explicaciones con gusto se loas daré.**

**Kyoya: Eso te paso por prestar tus cosas a tu tonto hermano.**

**Tsubasa: Ya, Kyoya su hermano esta muy apenado también**

**COMENCEMOS.**

**LOS ESPEJOS VENECIANOS.**

**CAPITULO 9º**

**VOLVER COMO UN EXTRAÑO.**

En la quietud de las altas horas de la noche, Tsubasa penetró sigilosamente en la casa, a través de la ventana manipulada.

Escuchó atentamente. Todo estaba oscuro y en calma. Era lo que necesitaba. Conocía lo bastante el edificio como para moverse por él sin luz.

Tomándose todo el tiempo necesario para cada peldaño, fue subiendo a tientas hacia la planta alta. A cada momento se detenía, con el oído atento al menor ruido que pudiera avisarle de algo. Quería evitar toda posibilidad de ser descubierto por Alessandra.

Llegado sin contratiempo al final de la escalera, pudo moverse a sus anchas. Arriba también reinaba el silencio y la oscuridad. Avanzó hacia la puerta de la que había sido su habitación. Se detuvo ante ella y escuchó.

Ni el más ligero rumor indicaba que hubiese alguien dentro. Permaneció un buen rato en aquella posición: ni ronquidos, no respiración pesada, ni leves crujidos de cama; nada.

No se sorprendió. Daba por cierto que la habitación no estaba ocupada. El autor de la carta inacabada no había vuelto allí. Lo que Tsubasa se empezaba a preguntarse era si alguna vez se había marchado por su propia voluntad, vivo y a salvo.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, convencido de que no había nadie. Tan seguro estaba que tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de su error. Cuando lo hizo, estaba ya a unos pasos de la cama. ¡Y estaba ocupada!

Quiso retroceder, pero su fuerzas flaquearon. A través de la cortina entreabierta, entraba la lívida claridad lunar. Acostumbrado a como estaba a la oscuridad, tenía bastante con aquella insignificante luz para ver que la cama había sido deshecha. Sobre el colchón no había más que una sábana. Y debajo de ella, enteramente tapado, algo que abultaba exactamente igual que un cuerpo humano.

Recordó que él había preparado un truco la noche antes. Sin embargo, tenía en infausto convencimiento de que no se trataba de nada semejante. No supo de dónde sacó el valor para hacerlo, pero, aunque la tensión del miedo le dominaba, fue hacia la cabecera de la cama y levantó la parte superior de la sábana.

Un hombre mayor yacía boca abajo. Su cuerpo tenía la rígida y abandonada inmovilidad de los cadáveres. Tsubasa, horrorizado, se sintió en presencia de la obra de la muerte; de una muerte que aún podía seguir amenazando.

Loa latidos del corazón no parecían caberles en el cuerpo al estudiante. Tras él se alzaba el gran armario con las puertas abiertas de par a par. Lo presintió como una tétrica trampa. De pronto, en un esfuerzo desesperado por sortearla, se volvió y, alzándose sobre los pies y estirando un brazo, tomó el libro que había dejado allí. Cuando lo tuvo, lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, como si fuese su tabla de salvación. Y ya solo se preocupó de abandonar la estancia antes de que ocurriera algo espeluznante.

Caminó hacia atrás, en dirección de la puerta, sin dar la espalda al cuerpo que estaba en la cama, por si se incorporaba súbitamente y se acercaba a él con algún horrible propósito.

Ya fuera, un poco más aliviado, empezó a cerrar la puerta, rogando para que no chirriara.

En el último instante, cuando ya no podía ver la cama ni la presencia inerte que la ocupaba percibió parte de la imagen del plazzo a través del cortinaje. De nuevo sintió que allí algo le concernía y lo llamaba.

Mientras caminaba a ciegas hacia la escalera, tuvo la inquietante sensación de que la señora Alessandra, con una perversa sonrisa triunfal, estaba mirándolo desde las tinieblas como si él hubiese caído en una encerrona al penetrar en la casa.

Bajo las escaleras a tropezones, como un borracho. Su ebriedad era la del miedo, en un grado cercano al descontrol. El libro estuvo a punto de caérsele de las manos. Absurdamente, consideraba imprescindible llevárselo. Una vez en el zaguán, la proximidad de la ventana de escape le dio esperanza. Su única obsesión consistía en salir de aquella tenebrosa casa cuanto antes.

Con enorme alivio, comprobó que nadie había atrancado la ventana. Tenía la salida despejada. Saltó a la calle como si escapara de un peligro mortal.

Un fuerte temblor interno lo siguió acompañando mientras se alejaba. No miró ni una sola vez atrás.

En la mezquina alcoba de la hostería el paso de las horas le fue dando una visión más real de lo ocurrido.

Ahora pudo considerar algo que en su momento no había asimilado: en su antigua habitación; ahora lo recordaba muy bien no había ni un solo bulto o equipaje. El armario estaba tan vacío como él lo había dejado. Y, puesto que ningún caballero no viajaba sólo con lo puesto, no veía ni la más remota posibilidad de que el hombre que yacía tapado con las sábanas fuese el autor de la carta inacabada.

Y si lo era, pensó, no había llegado allí por sus propios pies. Para Tsubasa estaba casi fuera de duda que se trataba de un hombre asesinado.

En las horas siguientes estuvo a punto de ir a denunciar el caso varias veces. Luego, cercana ya la madrugada, pensó que antes podía utilizar lo que sabía para llegar al fondo del secreto del plazzo. Sospechaba que la extraña conducta de Alessandra y la presencia del cuerpo muerto guardaban alguna relación con el misterio de algo ocurrido hacía más de cien años: la desaparición de Hikaru Hazama.

Y no se equivocaba en su presagio.

Con las primeras luces del alba, Tsubasa volvió a los alrededores de la casa de Alessandra. No hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultarse. Aquella mujer debía de estar comprometida en un oscuro asesinato. Eso le ponía a él un importante as en las manos y estaba dispuesto a utilizarlo...

**Preguntas, o lo que sea que tengan para decirme háganlo. Gracias a todos los que me comentan. Mil disculpas por tardar, en verdad me sentí muy mal. No me gusta dejarlos con la duda mucho tiempo.**

**ADIÓS.**


	10. Dos enemigos

**Aquí les traigo el otro capi. Espero que les guste, bueno sin más preámbulo.**

**COMENCEMOS.**

**LOS ESPEJOS VENECIANOS.**

**CAPITULO 10º**

**DOS ENEMIGOS.**

Cuando los campanarios de Padua llenaban el aire con los teñidos de las ocho de la mañana, Tsubasa, casi al mismo compás, llamaba con la aldaba. Paladeaba con antemano su victoria: Alessandra, no tardando, iba a quedar a su merced.

Ella abrió con cara de no haber dormido nada. El estudiante pensó:

"_Estamos iguales_"

Ambos se miraron largamente. Medían sus fuerzas. Se estudiaban como dos enemigos antes de un enfrentamiento. Tsubasa decidió jugar un rato.

-Vengo por el libro-le recordó, como si la recuperación del volumen fuera lo único que le importaba-. Confío en que el caballero ya se encuentre levantado. Los estudiosos como él suelen levantarse temprano, va con su temperamento.

-No hay ningún libro en el armario-replicó ella, con tal sangre fría que Tsubasa quedó algo desconcertado.

_"Debe ser una criminal consumada"_, pensó. Luego, prosiguió con su mordaz acoso en voz alta:

-Ah, ¿no? ¿Se lo ha preguntado usted a ese señor?

-Lo he mirado yo. Él salió muy de mañana. El libro no está allí.

El joven estaba cada vez más perplejo por cinismo y el aguante de aquella mujer. No obstante, siguió estrechando el cerco sin perder la compostura.

-¿Cuándo volverá su dignísimo huésped?

-¿Por qué quiere saberlo?-inquirió, malcarada.

-Por si se ha llevado el libro, creyéndolo sin dueño.

Las palabras de Alessandra sonaron rápidas y tajantes:

-Él nunca haría algo así sin preguntármelo. Está usted confundido. Su dichoso libro no está en esta casa. Nuestra relación terminó ayer. No tiene derecho a molestarme.

-No sería extraño que ese caballero se lo hubiese llevado. Un libro siempre puede despertar la curiosidad de un erudito. No es nada deshonroso si lo ha tomado. Al contrario, es muy natural y comprensible. Yo mismo hablaré con él y quedará todo aclarado. ¿A qué hora volverá el caballero?

La mujer respondió airadamente:

-¡No losé ni me importa! Tiene cosas que hacer en varios lugares de la comarca. Acaso no vuelva en unos días. O quizá si. No me da cuentas de sus actos. No me meto en sus asuntos. Nunca lo he echo con nadie. ¡TOME USTED EJEMPLO Y VÁYASE!

Ella hizo intención de cerrar la puerta bruscamente, pero Tsubasa se lo impidió bloqueándola con su cuerpo. De todos modos, estaba sorprendido. La desfachatez y le aplomo de Alessandra eran muy superiores a lo que había esperado. Pero creyó que pondría fin a sus disimulos dándole a entender que sabía que en la casa había un hombre muerto.

-Dígame, señora-empezó a decir en tono retador-, ¿sabe qué significa que el cuerpo de un hombre esté cubierto por una sábana de la cabeza a los pies? Para usted la respuesta es muy fácil.

Ella lo miró furiosa. Pero no mostró ningún temor por la alusión. Al contrario, su agresividad aumentó:

-¡No me interesan sus adivinanzas! ¡Váyase y no vuelva! ¡Si me sigue molestando, se lo comunicaré a las autoridades de la universidad!

-¿No cree que usted podría ser denunciada por algo muchísimo más grave?

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!-gritó Alessandra, empujándolo con fuerza y cerrando la puerta.

Tsubasa se quedó con el amargo sabor del fracaso. Había salido derrotado de la escaramuza . Se apartó lentamente de la casa. Ya empezaba a dudar si había visto o no el cuerpo sin vida:

"_Una de dos: o esa mujer tiene una sangre fría y diabólica o yo fui víctima de una alucinación incomprensible".  
_Pero se negaba a admitir la segunda posibilidad. Aún veía el bulto rígido bajo la sábana y los grises cabellos, caídos sobre la cara inmóvil.

El recuerdo era nítido y claro. No podía atribuirlo a una confusión de los sentidos. Notaba también el tacto de las sábana en la mano. No podía haberse engañado tanto.

Como hablando a distancia con la mujer, dijo:

-Muy pronto volveremos a vernos. Tus odiosas arterias no me cerrarán paso a los espejos venecianos ni al secreto de Hikaru Hazama. Al final seré yo quien gane la partida y tú tendrás que rendir cuentas por tus siniestros engaños. Te lo juro, Alessandra.

**Aquí fue todo nos vemos. Adiós.**


	11. De los espejos venecianos

**Hoy tengo ganas de escribir, me esta sobrando la inspiración. Ok comenc...*es interrumpida***

**Tsubasa: Espera, espera, ¿acaso dijiste que te esta sobrando la inspiración?**

**Yo: Sí, eso dije, Tsubasa ¿Por qué?**

**Tsubasa: No lo sé, sólo digo que...pues...em...podrias...**

**Kyoya: Ve al punto que aburres.**

**Ryuga: Tsubasa sólo esta tratando de decir: Si tienes tanta inspiración ¿Por qué ya no lo pones de novio con Rox de una vez?**

**Yo: Pues...tendría que pedirle permiso. Oigan no creen que es muy pronto para un romance.**

**Tsubasa: No...*susurra***

**COMENCEMOS...**

**LOS ESPEJOS VENECIANOS.**

**CAPITULO 11º**

**DE LOS ESPEJOS VENECIANOS.**

Tsubasa llegó a la universidad como un sonámbulo. Su rostro acusaba a la sucesión de emociones y estragos de las últimas horas.

El grupo llevaba ya un buen rato clasificando documentos en el archivo histórico. El napolitano vio con alivio que Hagane no estaba en la sala. Se había temido una fuerte amonestación por llegar tarde.

-Ha preguntado por ti-le susurró Ryuga, refiriéndose al profesor-. De muy mal talante.

Rox se acercó enseguida y le preguntó en voz baja:

-¿Se puede saber qué te traes entre manos?

-Ha ocurrido algo muy grave-murmuró Tsubasa, que aún no había decidido qué iba a contarles. Ante las caras expectantes de sus dos amigos, añadió-: Creo que Alessandra es cómplice de actos criminales.

Los otros alumnos del curso, advirtiendo que ocurría algo raro, estaban con el oído alerta. Tsubasa se dio cuenta y dijo:

-Luego, a solas, les contaré. Ahora tengo algo que hacer. Perdónenme.

La sección de ciencias físicas estaba en uno de los altillos de la biblioteca uni9versitaria. Tsubasa subió allí directamente. Quería pasar tan inadvertido como fuera posible.

Localizó sin dificultad diversos tratados de óptica y monografías sobre lentes convexas y cóncavas. Ojeó algunas de aquellas obras. No le ofrecían nada de lo que buscaba.

Sin embargo, al devolverlas al estante, vio que detrás de la primera hilera de volúmenes había otros libros. penosamente cubiertos de polvo.

Introdujo el brazo y rebuscó . La mayoría de ellos se encontraba en muy mal estado. Probablemente se había considerado que no merecía la pena restaurarlo. La humedad y el abandono estaban haciendo la tarea final.

Ya casi desesperaba de encontrar algo de interés cuando dio con un pequeño ejemplar que tenía estampado el titulo: **_"De los espejos venecianos (y sus ocultas propiedades)._**

El libro había sido editado en Venecia. La fecha de impresión y el nombre del autor no figuraban. En la portaba había unas iniciales en manuscrita medio borradas, lo que indicaba que el pequeño libro había tenido un dueño particular antes de pasar a los fondos de la universidad. Los caracteres del texto eran toscos y no muy legibles a la pobre luz del altillo. La obra contenía algunos grabados que allí apenas podían apreciarse.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Tsubasa decidió sustraer el libro. Tras asegurarse de que no podía verlo nadie, se lo introdujo en el jabón y lo sujetó bajo el brazo.

Estaba estrictamente prohibido llevarse obras de la biblioteca sin permiso. No obstante, mientras recolocaba los otros tomos de los estantes, el napolitano pensó:

_"¿Quién lo echará de menos? Lleva allí años y nadie le ha hecho el menor caso. Quiero leerlo con calma, sin gente alrededor. En unos días lo devolveré, y en paz"._

Bajó a la sala general, sin olvidar que debía mantener el brazo unido al cuerpo. Si se descuidaba, el libro podía caer a sus pies ante todas las miradas, poniéndolo en incomoda evidencia.

Volvió al archivo histórico. Sus compañeros estaban enfrascados en la tarea que Hagane les había ordenado. Tendrían trabajo para el resto de la mañana.

Tsubasa sería incapaz de aguantar allí tanto tiempo, con el libro bajo el brazo, y sin poder enterarse de su contenido. Se acercó a Rox y, sigiloso, le dijo:

-Tengo que irme. Podemos vernos luego, a las dos, en la plaza del mercado. Avisa a Ryuga; a los demás, ni una palabra.

-De acuerdo.

-Si el profesor pregunta por mí, dile que me he ido porque me encontraba mal.

-No sé como se lo tomará-avisó ella, aunque sabía que nada haría desistir a Tsubasa.

-Otra cosa: intenta averiguar por qué no está en su sitio el legajo histórico de la familia Hazama. Hazlo como si fuese una simple curiosidad tuya. Pregúntale al jefe del archivo sin mencionar para nada. ¿Me harás ese favor?

-Lo intentaré-dijo Rox, no de muy buena gana.

Tsubasa abandonó la sala entre las miradas curiosas e intrigadas de los otros miembros del grupo.

Una vez fuera de la universidad, se dirigió rápidamente a la hostería. En su mísera habitación dispondría de la soledad y la calma necesarias. A aquellas horas nadie lo molestaría allí.

Como un ladrón que examinara su botín, Tsubasa, con la puerta de su cuarto cerrada, sacó a la luz el volumen sustraído. Estaba tibio a causa del contacto con su cuerpo. Era el momento de recoger el fruto. Acercó una banqueta al ventanuco enrejado y ávidamente empezó a leer.

Había una introducción en la que se exponían hechos extraños y asombrosos, relacionados con espejos de diversas clases, desde la antigüedad hasta finales del siglo XVI.

El estudiante no se detuvo demasiado en las primeras páginas.

Quería llegar cuanto antes a la materia que el título del libro anunciaba. Enseguida encontró, y sobre ella pudo leer.

_**Entre los espejos venecianos salidos de los famosos talleres de la isla de Murano, constituyen categoría especial los creados por el maestro Matiu Vinnie.**_

_**Aquel gran artífice dio origen a una edad de oro. Con él, el eterno misterio de los espejos y sus espacios mágicos llegó a la cima más alta.**_

_**Según nuestros testigos, los espejos creados por Vinnie producían, bajo determinadas circunstancias, imágenes sobre naturales. También respondían a veces, como objetos vivos y sensibles, al estado de ánimo de quienes en ellos se contemplaban.**_

_**Se asegura así mismo que las personas que los poseen tienen conocimiento a través de ellos de misterios del pasado y del futuro, y de muchas otras cosas que no podrían saberse de otra manera.**_

_**Por desgracia, no fueron demasiado los espejos que salieron de las prodigiosas manos de Matiu Vinnie, a pesar de sus muchos años de dedicación al oficio. Cada una de sus obras exigía un lento y difícil proceso de creación. Se calcula que fueron alrededor de cien, como mucho, los espejos que llegó a construir a lo largo de su vida. Pero es una cantidad muy inferior la que queda en la actualidad. Algunos desaparecieron misteriosamente, otros fueron destruidos por causas poco claras: unos cuantos fueron robados y están en paraderos desconocidos, mientras que otros se perdieron en incendios, inundaciones y terremotos.**_

_**Por todo ello, hoy constituyen rarezas de valor incalculable; muy codiciadas por coleccionistas, amantes de las antigüedades y estudiosos de las artes ocultas.**_

_**Todos los espejos de Vinnie son de grandes dimensiones. Pueden ser identificados, además de por sus marcos de madera labrada, con máscaras, símbolos y otras diversas ornamentaciones, por sus dos iniciales en planta: M y V, incrustadas en la parte inferior del marco.**_

_**Matiu Vinnie se llevó a la tumba el gran secreto de la creación de sus espejos legendarios. Nunca dio a conocer la formula ni los procedimientos que hacían que sus obras fueran distintas a todas las demás. Con él murió un secreto único. Pero sus espejos, los pocos que aún quedan, siguen siendo motivo de asombro y fascinación para el escaso número de personas que tienen el privilegio y la fortuna de contemplarlos.**_

Tsubasa interrumpió la lectura. Estaba sereno y emocionado a la vez. No le cabía duda: los dos espejos venecianos eran de Vinnie.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron. Su primera reacción, antes incluso de preguntarse quién llamaba, fue la de ocultar el libro bajo el revoltijo de sábanas y manta que había en la cama. Los golpes se repitieron. Nadie hablaba. Tsubasa fue hacia la puerta, abrumado por un mal presagio. Recordó el cuerpo del hombre cubierto por las sábanas. Abrió de un golpe.

-¿Qué le ocurre, Otori?-inquirió, ceñudo, el profesor Ryo Hagane.

La sorpresa fue considerable, pero Tsubasa se sintió íntimamente aliviado. Improvisando como pudo, mintió con aire afligido:

-Los dolores de cabeza son mi cruz, profesor. Ya de niño empezaron a atacarme. Últimamente no me habían molestado, pero desde hace unos días...

-Debería verlo un medico cuanto antes. En Padua contamos con algunos eminentísimos. Le recomendaré al doctor Ficino: me honro en su amistad y es el más entendido.

-No será necesario que se tome usted la molestia, profesor-atajó decididamente Tsubasa-. Esos dolores no tienen importancia, tal como vienen se me van. No los causa nada grave, lo sé desde hace tiempo. Pero molestos si son, se lo aseguro. Cuando los sufro, me es difícil concentrarme. Mañana ya estaré bien.

Aunque apenas había espacio para los dos, el catedrático se introdujo en el cuarto y cerró la puerta. Mirando atentamente a Tsubasa, le explicó:

-Le seré franco: me preocupa usted, Otori. Mi interés por los alumnos no se limita a las clases. Y menos cuando se trata de jóvenes procedentes de tierras lejanas, como es su caso. Usted no tiene a nadie en Padua. Puede sincerarse conmigo. Dígame, aparte de los dolores de cabeza-descartó, como si no creyera en su existencia-, ¿algo lo inquieta o lo preocupa? ¿Tiene algún problema de adaptación?

-Ninguno, en absoluto?-respondió tsubasa, evitando la mirada del profesor.

-Celebro oírlo, pero no me deja muy convencido.

-Le aseguro que no hay motivo alguno para que usted se preocupe-insistió el napolitano-. Todo se reduce a un malestar pasajero que pronto se desvanecerá.

-Bien. Mejor así. Y ahora cambiando de tema-dijo hagane, mientras sus ojos recorrían la pobre habitación-, ¿cómo es que vive aquí? ¿No me había dicho que tenía alquilada una habitación junto al plazzo Hazama?

-La dueña cambió de parecer.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Algo en su conducta desagrado a esa señora? No nos gusta que nuestros estudiantes den que hablar ni que causen molestias. El buen nombre de la universidad no debe ser puesto en entre dicho por causas semejantes.

-No fue nada de eso, puedo garantizárselo. Un antiguo huésped, al que ella se sentía obligada, solicitó ocupar de nuevo la habitación- Tsubasa había decidido repetir las mentiras de Alessandra sin añadir nada de su parte. Consideraba primordial ocultarle al catedrático todo lo que estaba investigando. Quería seguir por du cuenta, y con libertad de acción, hasta que viera llegado el momento de abandonar o le resultara conveniente acudir a Hagane-. Ella me rogó que dejara libre la estancia y yo accedí, aunque no sin pesar, lo reconozco.

-Me tranquiliza usted. A veces, los estudiantes se comportan de manera responsable en los lugares donde están alojados.

Hagane estuvo algunos minutos más en el cuartucho.

Le hizo varias preguntas acerca de cuestiones académicas, pero apenas prestaba atención a las respuestas que Tsubasa daba.

Al quedar a solas, el estudiante se quedó profundamente aliviado. Había logrado salvar la situación. No todos habrían conseguidos quitarse de encima a Ryo Hagane. Aquel pequeños logro le dio ánimos.

**Capitulo 11 hecho, señor Otori.**

**Tsubasa: Deja de jugar, Ely.**

**Yo: Ok, ok. Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Adiós.**


	12. Una advertencia subrayada

**LOS ESPEJOS VENECIANOS.**

**CAPITULO 12º**

**UNA ADVERTENCIA SUBRAYADA.**

Rox y Ryuga esperaban en la plaza del mercado. Sus semblantes parecían contrariados.

-No hemos podido evitarlo-dijo Ryuga en cuanto llegó Tsubasa-. Hagane se ha enfurecido al saber que habías estado sólo un rato en el archivo. ¿Ha ido a verte?

-Sí. Me ha tomado desprevenido. Pero he salido bien del apuro. He inventado unos dolores de cabeza que se supone que me atacan de vez en cuando.

Rox aclaró, disculpándose:

-Le he dicho que te habías cambiado a la hostería, porque iba a ir a la casa de Alessandra. He pensado que no convenía que Hagane se presentara allí en estos momentos. Se ha quedado muy sorprendido al saber lo de tu mudanza. Pero no le hemos dicho nada de las causas.

Tsubasa aprobó:

-Han actuado como convenía. Es importante que nadie se entere de lo que está ocurriendo.

-Algunos del curso empiezan a recelar-avisó han dado cuenta de que andamos con secretos. Tu conducta de hoy les ha llamado la atención. Y como saben que estuviste en la habitación junto al plazzo Hazama...

-Hay que mantenerlos a distancia-lo cortó Tsubasa-. Si algo tienen que saber, lo sabrán más adelante. Hagane en especial: es el más peligroso.

-El director del archivo me ha dicho que el legajo Hazama desapareció hace unas semanas-informó Rox.

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó Tsubasa-. ¿Qué explicación puede haber?

-Alguien se lo llevó. No han podido averiguar quién ha sido. Y no ha vuelto a saberse nada desde entonces.

-No sé de qué manera, pero creo que todo lo que sucede ahora tiene que ver con la maldición del astrólogo y la desaparición de Hikaru. De forma extraña, el pasado influye en los acontecimientos actuales-dijo Tsubasa.

-Hikaru, la que nunca murió-recordó Ryuga-. Rox me lo ha contado. Es una leyenda interesante. Pero, ¿qué vas a sacar en claro de unos hechos tan lejanos? ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en removerlos?

-No lo he decidido yo. Primero fue el azar: a causa de mi retraso en la llegada fui a parar a aquella habitación. Después, todo se ha ido encadenando.

Les habló entonces de Matiu Vinnie y del libro de los espejos venecianos. Después, midiendo mucho sus palabras, se refirió al hombre que había visto en su antigua habitación. Finalmente, comentó:

-En aquellos momentos creí que estaba muerto. Ahora tengo dudas. Quizá estuviera bajo los efectos de algún sedante. El aguante de esa mujer me ha desconcertado. Le he dado a entender que sé lo que sé, y no se ha inmutado. Hasta me ha amenazado con ir a quejarse a la universidad.

Ryuga se mostraba preocupado y dijo:

-Este asunto me va gustando cada vez menos. ¿No has pensado en denunciarla?

-Sí, pero he decidido no hacerlo. Han pasado demasiadas horas. Si ahora registraran la casa, seguro que no encontrarían ni rastro de aquel cuerpo. Sería inútil. Ellos ya se habrán movido.

-¿Quiénes?-preguntó Rox.

-No lo sé. Ella y alguien más. Creo que tiene cómplices o actúa a las órdenes de otra persona.

-¿No has pensado que, al callar, te conviertes en un cómplice tú también?-tanteó Ryuga, haciéndolo participe de sus propios temores.

-Hablaré a su debido tiempo. Quizá muy pronto. Cuando sepa más cosas para inculparlos. Pero antes necesitaré un margen para actuar por mi cuenta. ¿Están dispuestos a seguir ayudándome?

Ryuga estaba muy remiso. Explicó:

-La verdad, todo esto me impone un poco. Acepto ayudarte, como ayer, pero no quiero andar entre continuos sobresaltos. Soy una persona más bien tranquila, no sirvo para ciertas cosas.

-Ni yo te las pediré, Ryuga. Podrás ayudarme sin pasar ningún mal rato.

-Rox dijo a su vez, esquiva:

-Mis movimientos están muy limitados, sobre todo de noche. No puedo andar por ahí. Mis padres no lo permitirán, hazte cargo.  
-No pretendo que hagas nada que no puedas hacer.

Ella, de pronto, cambió de tono:

-¿No eres tú, Tsubasa, quien se propone cosas que no puede hacer?

-Explícate mejor-le pidió el napolitano, con un gesto de impaciencia.

-Perdona, pero creo que estás yendo demasiado lejos-Rox hablaba como si le doliera lo que estaba diciéndole, pero consideraba que debía hacerlo-. Una cosa es sentirse atraído por la leyenda de un lugar que has conocido, y otra muy distinta andar entrando por las noches en las casas y encontrándose con muertos que no se sabe si lo son.

-Vamos a ver-dijo Tsubasa crispado-, entonces, según tú, según ustedes-corrigió incluyendo a Ryuga, que parecía incómodo ante la situación que se estaba creando,-¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

-Olvidarte del asunto por unos días y esperar a ver qué pasa. Será lo más práctico-respondió Rox.

Al napolitano no le cabía en la cabeza que sus amigos le pusieran tantas objeciones y demostraran tan poco interés por el misterioso asunto que tenía entre manos. Sin embargo, no quiso entrar en discusiones. Tampoco esperaba que Ryuga y Rox avanzaran con él hombro a hombro, sino solo que lo siguieran ayudando en cosas concretas, como habían venido haciendo hasta entonces. Tratando de ganárselos de nuevo, añadió en tono conciliador:

-No les pido que aprueben todo lo que hago, pero sí que en ciertos momentos sean la prolongación de mis ojos y mis manos, sin meterse en situaciones difíciles ni comprometerse en nada. ¿Les parezco muy abusivo o muy pesado? Por favor, me hace falta su ayuda.

Rox estuvo pensando unos momentos. Luego, más propicia, aunque sin ningún entusiasmo, preguntó:

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

Tsubasa respondió de inmediato:

-Escarba cuanto puedas de la historia de Hikaru.

-Todo lo que saben mis padres ya te lo he dicho.

-Pregunta a otros parientes, a gente conocida, a quien sea, persona de edad, a ser posible. Ellos son quienes podrán recordar más detalles. Ya que los documentos escritos han desaparecido, acudiremos a los recuerdos vivos. Por cierto, me gustaría mucho saber cómo se llamaba el pretendiente de Hikaru?

-¿El que estuvo porfiando para convertirse en su marido?-preguntó Ryuga.

-El mismo. Tengo una sospecha con respecto a él. Conocer su nombre me ayudaría a confirmarla.

-Lo intentaré. ¿De qué sospecha se trata?

-Prefiero decirles cuando tengamos el nombre. No se excluye que yo pueda equivocado. Más que una sospecha es una corazonada.

-Y de mí, ¿qué esperas?-preguntó Ryuga. Se lo veía temeroso de que Tsubasa le encargara algo que no fuera de su agrado.

-Algo idóneo para el observador perspicaz que tú eres-anunció el napolitano para animarlo-. Después del atardecer, ve a merodear en torno al plazzo Hazama y estudia un modo de entrar en él sin llamar la atención. No quiero que Alessandra me vea por allí. A ti no te conoce.

-¡Pero si está cerrado a cal y canto para impedir que entren vagabundos!-elevo obvio su tono de vos con algo de enojo.

-Por muy cerrado que esté, un gran edificio abandonado siempre tiene un punto flaco por donde es posible entrar. Eso es lo que te pido que descubras.

-De acuerdo-dijo Ryuga, algo más tranquilo, aunque no demasiado-. Veré qué puedo hacer.

-¿Irás esta tarde a las clases?-le preguntó Rox a Tsubasa.

-No. Ya me he disculpado ante Hagane hasta mañana. Estaré en la habitación, pensando. Si surge alguna novedad, allí me encontrarán.

Tras probar unos bocados sin apenas prestar atención a lo que masticaba, Tsubasa volvió a refugiarse en su cubil.

Releyó muchas veces todo lo relativo a los espejos de Matiu Vinnie. Después buscó en las restantes páginas del libro. Algunos párrafos llamaban especialmente su atención. Casi sin darse cuenta, los iba almacenando en la memoria, alimentaban sus ansias de investigación.

_**El espacio exterior de los espejos constituye una especie de dimensión ala vez cercana y remota. Nuestro reflejo lo habita, nos vemos en él y, sin embargo, nos está vedado atravesar ese umbral que, en apariencia, se nos ofrece abierto. El espejo es imagen y misterio. Sus reflejos son reales, podemos contemplarnos con los ojos abiertos, mas su no existencia material los asemeja a los sueños. De ahí su fascinación, de ahí los casos innumerables de hechos misteriosos que han ocurrido y ocurren ante espejos...**_

_**...Ciertos magos del pasado utilizaban espejos de diversas clases (planos, cóncavos, esféricos, múltiples...) para conseguir una gran concentración. Eso les permitía ejercer sus facultades...**_

_**...Son muchas las personas que a lo largo de los siglos han afirmado ver en los espejos cosas distintas a las que normalmente se podía esperar que reflejaran. No existe ningún otro objeto de uso común que haya dado lugar a tantas crónicas asombrosas. Por eso la tradición da a los espejos categoría de elementos mágicos...**_

_**...Los espejos enfrentados, con su ilimitada sucesión de i9magenes reflejadas, son símbolos enigmáticos de un más allá en el tiempo y el espacio...**_

_**...Nadie como el maestro Matiu Vinnie ha sabido llevar al máximo expresión todas estas posibilidades. Por ellos sus obras, sus fabulosos espejos venecianos, son piezas de un valor incalculable.**_

Al llegar a las últimas páginas del libro, Tsubasa vio que un párrafo había sido subrayado. La tinta, aunque desvaída por los años, tenía el mismo tono gris que las iniciales de la portadilla. Parecía claro que todo era obra de la misma mano. El fragmento que había llamado la atención de la persona cuyas iniciales media borradas figuraban en las primeras páginas decía así:

_**Es preciso incluir en esta obra una advertencia importante:**_

_**"Los espejos venecianos del artífice Matiu Vinnie pueden resultar peligrosos para el equilibrio de las personas poco preparadas para hacer frente a lo inexplicable. Se recomienda no tenerlos expuestos a personas impresionables"**_

Aquel párrafo, y el hecho que estuviera subrayado, avisó aún más la sospecha que Tsubasa venía incubando.

La luz de la tarde se extinguía. Ya había examinado el libro lo bastante. Se tiró en la cama, barajando ideas. Los acontecimientos de un siglo atrás parecían cada vez más cercanos.

En sus reflexiones estaba cuando oyó pasos precipitados en el estrecho corredor que conducía a su cuarto.

Escondió el libro tras la cortina que cubría el remedo de armario y se acercó a la puerta. Cuando iba a abrirla...


	13. Mascarada nocturna

**Bueno...Aquí el capitulo 13º**

**LOS ESPEJOS VENECIANOS.**

**CAPITULO 13º**

**MASCARADA NOCTURNA.**

Cuando iba a abrirla, llamaron con golpes rápidos.

Ryuga apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba desencajado. Su respiración era jadeante. Como un emisario funesto, anunció:

-¡Menos mal que te encuentro! En el plazzo está ocurriendo algo desastroso para tus planes. ¡Vamos enseguida allá; aunque temo que ya sea tarde!

Ryuga caminaba como alma llevada por el diablo. Tsubasa ni tenía que correr por el pasillo para alcanzarlo.

-Pero, dime, ¿qué el lo que pasa?-exigió el napolitano.

-¡Julían y otos cuatro del curso se han metido allí!

-¿Para qué ¿Por dónde? ¡No vallas tan deprisa!-órdeno.

-Por lo visto, oyeron algo de lo que hablábamos, sacaron conjeturas y eso les dio la idea. ¡En mala hora!

-¿De qué idea hablas?

-De la de ir al plazzo Hazama para comunicarse con el fantasma de Hikaru. Yo acababa de llegar allí. Iba a hacer lo que me habías pedido. Entonces los he visto llegar. Llevaban cirios, sábanas, máscaras y no sé cuantas cosas más. Todo era como un juego para buscar emociones fuertes. Me han dicho que entrara con ellos, pero no he querido, claro.

Una vez comprendida la situación, Tsubasa se indignó como pocas veces lo había hecho en su vida.

-¡MAL RAYO LOS PARTA! Los muy imbéciles no han encontrado mejor lugar para llevar a cabo su estúpida mascarada. ¿Poe dónde han entrado?

Mientras continuaban su veloz recorrido de las calles, Ryuga explicó:

-Eso es lo peor. Sin miramientos ni contemplaciones, han roto los cierres de las cadenas de un portón lateral. Mañana, a la luz del día, se verá a leguas que ese paso ha sido forzado. Tendrán que volver a cerrarlo. Tal vez pongan vigilancia durante algún tiempo para que el hecho no se repita. ¡Todo eso va contra de tus planes!

Tsubasa nunca había mirado a Julían con buenos ojos. En aquellos momentos su aversión hacia él era máxima. Sin salvar a los que lo acompañaban, lo veía como culpable principal de aquella estupidez tan inoportuna y desafortunada.

-Has hecho ben viniendo a avisarme. Hay que impedir que dañen los espejos.

-Ten cuidado; van bebidos. Se han envalentonado con vino para entrar de noche en el edificio.

-Los sacaremos de allí antes de que hagan una barbaridad-aseguró Tsubasa.

-Son cinco y nosotros solo dos. No atenderán a razones.

-De todos modos, pondremos fin a su diversión. ¡SON UNOS PROFANADORES!

-Me parece que estás exagerando-dijo Ryuga con una gotita estilo anime detrás de su cabeza.

-Lo que más temo es que lleguen a romper los espejos venecianos. ¡Los necesito intactos!

-No se atreverán a tanto-dijo Ryuga.

-Con una jauría suelta nunca se sabe.

Al llegar, vieron que no había nadie en las proximidades del plazzo. Lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro trascendía exterior. Los alrededores estaban tan solitarios como de costumbre. Nada llamaría la atención a un transeúnte ocasional.

Pero fijándose con atención, como Tsubasa y Ryuga lo hicieron, sí era posible percibir ligeros resplandores a través de alguno de los ventanales. El otro indicio revelador era aún más difícil de advertir en la penumbra: las sujeciones de las cadenas del portón lateral habían sido arrancadas.

Tsubasa se disponía a entrar. La actitud silenciosa y retraída de Ryuga hablaban por sí sola.

-Espérame aquí. Trataré de salvar la situación-le dijo Tsubasa a su temeroso acompañante.

-No te harán ningún caso. Tienen intención de pasar aquí toda la noche, hasta el alba.

-Ya lo veremos-apuntó el napolitano, no tan seguro de sus fuerzas ni de su capacidad de convicción como aparentaba.

Empezó a empujar el portón forzado. Enseguida dejó de hacerlo, pues un rumor de voces se acercaba desde el interior del plazzo.

-Vienen hacia aquí-observó Ryuga.

-Mejor me lo ponen. Así e oirán antes-dijo retador el napolitano.

-¡Espera! Parece que van a salir.

Las voces sonaban cada vez más cerca, confusas y alteradas. Tsubasa cambió de idea:

-Vallamos al callejón del fondo de la plaza; si no se dirigen allí, no nos verán.

Aquella idea agradó a Ryuga. Ambos fueron a esconderse en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, y quedaron ocultos en la oscuridad. En poco tiempo, el pesado portón del plazzo se abrió y por él salieron los cinco estudiantes, de manera un tanto precipitada. Parecían huir de algo.

Una vez fuera, a juzgar por los gestos que hacían, comenzaron a intercambiarse reproches. Julían empujó a uno de los otros. El agredido se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

Después, como una cuadrilla vencida y humillada, los cinco fueron retirándose del plazzo. Uno de ellos quedó algo rezagado. Parecía encontrarse mal

-Ryuga, por favor, ve a preguntarle qué ha pasado.

-¿Tú crees?-repuso Ryuga, indeciso.

-Prefiero que no sepan que he venido. A ti ya te han visto antes. No les extrañará verte de nuevo.

Ryuga fue l encuentro del que se había quedado atrás. Lo alcanzó sin dificultad y estuvieron hablando un breve momento. Después se separaron y Ryuga, dando un rodeo, volvió al callejón donde Tsubasa lo aguardaba.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Se les han quitado las ganas de jugar a los fantasmitas. Creo que se han puesto de acuerdo para no hablar de lo sucedido. Pero se han asustado mucho. Me parece que han visto algo.

-¿Iba muy bebido?

-Me parece que no demasiado. En todo caso, no como para ver visiones a causa del vino. Si han visto algo, lo han visto de verdad. Y ha sido lo bastante impresionante como para hacerles abandonar sus planes y salir a toda prisa. No estaban bromeando. Su miedo era auténtico; podía tocarse.

Tsubasa estuvo reflexionando unos momentos. Luego, dijo:

-Voy a entrar.

-¿Después de lo ocurrido?-exclamó Ryuga, alarmándose como si hubiese oído una gran temeridad.

-Quizá no pueda hacerlo en muchos días. Tengo que aprovechar ahora. Me han hecho un favor renunciando.

-Pero no por gusto, sino por temor.

-Ellos buscaban diversión. Yo, no.

-¿No te da miedo?

-Creo que sí. Por eso voy. El miedo es la frontera que hay que cruzar. Hikaru Hazama necesita que alguien llegue a su secreto. Si hay que hacerlo a través del miedo lo haré.

Ryuga lo miró impresionado. Aunque todo daba a entender que tenía muchas ganas de irse de allí, ofreció.

-¿Quieres que te espere?

-No sé cuánto tiempo estaré dentro.

Ryuga, en silencio, dudaba. Luego, dijo:

-Esperaré un rato, por si me necesitas para algo o te vuelves atrás. Si sales pronto, aquí estaré.

-como quieras-repuso Tsubasa-. Espera un poco y luego vete a descansar.

El napolitano cruzó la plazuela y se dirigió al portón violentado. Su ánimo estaba más encogido de lo que aparentaba. No sabía qué podía haber causado tanto pavor a los otros, pero iba a correr el riesgo de encontrárselo y enfrentarlo cara a cara.

**Me agrada más el Tsubasa valiente, que el parsimonia de siempre. Bueno. espero le haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo capi. Adiós.**


	14. Voces en la noche

**Yo: Hoy tal vez pasen cosas raras.**

**Ginga: Si hoy haremos que Rox se olvide de Tsubasa para siempre.**

**Yo: Tu no tienes nada que hacer, ¿verdad?**

**Ginga: No.**

**Yo: Entonces ve a ver si Madoka tuvo un hijo tuyo y si Kyoya puso un huevo.**

***va a ver si madoka esta embarazada y si Kyoya se volvió gallina***

**Yo: No es más idiota porque no es hermano de Masamune.**

**COMENCEMOS!**

**LOS ESPEJOS VENECIANOS.**

**CAPITULO 14º**

**VOCES EN LA NOCHE.**

El portón cedió al primer esfuerzo. Julían sus acompañantes lo habían dejado apenas encajado al marco.

Una vez en la oscuridad del interior, Tsubasa echó en falta algo para alumbrarse. Estaba en una parte del plazzo que no había recorrido. Era territorio desconocido.

Se detuvo sin saber cómo orientarse. La noche era oscura. Por los ventanales entraba un resplandor que moría apenas atravesaba los sucios cristales.

Al ir acostumbrando los ojos a la negrura, pudo percibir un fulgor lejano que procedía del interior del edificio. Aquella luminosidad era levemente trémula, parecía la de una llama.

Tsubasa temió que los, en su desbandada, hubiesen provocado algún incendio. No había casi nada que pudiese arder en el plazzo, pero la reseca madera de alguna de las pocas puertas que quedaban podía haber prendido fácilmente.

Corrió temiendo por los espejos venecianos. Pronto comprobó que no se trataba de ningún incendio. Los buscadores de emociones habían abandonado allí sus cirios, La mayor parte, encendidos en el suelo; algunos estaban cerca de la cámara de los espejos; tres, dentro de ella.

En el suelo polvoriento había un gran desbarajuste de pisadas. No parecí que hubiesen entrado cinco allanadores, sino cincuenta.

Sobre las losas habían trazado garabatos ocultistas, en zafia invocación al más allá. Tsubasa esbozó una mueca de desprecio.

Como temía, también los espejos habían sido objeto de atención de los visitantes. No obstante, no les habían causado ningún daño. Observó las figuras esotéricas que burdamente habían dibujado en las superficies de las lunas.

Tomó una de las sábanas tiradas en el suelo y se apresuró a borrar aquellos garabatos. Luego, apagó todos los cirios que consideraba innecesarios. Podían llegar hasta afuera que delaten que el plazzo no estaba en la soledad acostumbrada. Sólo dejó encendidos los cirios que estaban entre los espejos venecianos.

Adoptaba aquella precaución, continuó frotando los cristales con la intención de dejarlos lo más brillantes que le fuera posible. Estuvo un largo rato totalmente dedicado a aquella actividad. La concentración lo ayudaba a alejar aprensiones y temores.

La sugestión de los espejos parecía mucho mayor tras el abrillantado. Los tres cirios y la figura de Tsubasa encontraban en los senderos de propagación múltiple que llegaban mucho más lejos de lo que la vista podía apreciar.

Tsubasa se acordó entonces de lo que había leído, y miró si los marcos tenían las iniciales del maestro Vinnie. Las encontró enseguida. En ambos figuraban la _**M** _y la _**F,**_grabadas en planta, en el lugar indicado.

Tal vez eran los últimos ejemplares del artífice veneciano que quedaban en el mundo. Se habían librado del deterioro y de la desaparición gracias a que estaban firmemente encajados en los muros.

El napolitano tenía la sensación de estar cerca de un abismo tenebroso del que nada conocía. Eso le producía una inquietud cada vez mayor. No olvidaba que Julían y los otros habían visto o notado algo que fue cambiando sus risas iniciales por sensaciones de pánico, hasta hacerlos escapar acobardados.

Se notaba muy tenso. Sentía en los oídos un silbido lejano. Pero no quería ni pensar en renunciar o volver atrás. Veía en los espejos algo más que los múltiples reflejos de su cuerpo y de las llamas de los cirios. La materia de aquellos azogues mercúricos, cuya secreta composición solo Matiu Vinnie había conocido, generaba resplandores y formas que no tenían relación con lo que estaba ante las lunas. Surgían misteriosamente de los espejos.

Recordó el párrafo subrayado en el libro, en el que se advertía lo peligrosas que podían ser las manifestaciones de los espejos de Vinnie para la estabilidad emocional de las personas.

Con el recuerdo de aquellas palabras , volvió a examinar los marcos. No tardó en hallar algo: en ambos figuraba otra señal, además de las iniciales de Matiu Vinnie.

Era el símbolo utilizado a veces como marca de regalo nupcial: dos alianzas unidas. La fecha correspondía a la primera juventud de Hikaru. Su presencia era casi imperceptible entre las figuras talladas en la madera. Sólo alguien que específicamente las buscara podía encontrarlas. Para los demás quedarían siempre confundidas en la profusión de ornamentos de los marcos. Aquel descubrimiento confirmaba las sospechas de Tsubasa.

De pronto, oyó el rumor de unas voces. Aguzó el oído. Pensó con inquietud que provenían del edificio contiguo. Volvió a pensar en Alessandra y en hombre inerte que yacía boca abajo.

El rumor de las voces crecía. Sonaban destempladas. Pero no procedían del patio porticado, sino de la zona que daba a la plazuela.

Tsubasa apagó los tres cirios. Al quedarse a oscuras en la cámara, pudo verificar una vez más que en el espejo de los símbolos poseía un fulgor propio, cambiante, que desafiaba toda lógica y se reflejaba en el de las máscaras, creando así un ámbito luminoso entre ambos que confería una estremecedora rareza.

Las voces le llegaban ahora con cierta claridad. Se sustrajo de la influencia hipnótica de los espejos y caminó hacia la zona de donde procedían los rumores.

Mientras se acercaba a las salas que daban a la fachada principal, pensó si podía tratarse de Julían y sus acompañantes, nuevamente armados de valor para repetir su intentona.

Pronto comprendió que no eran ellos. Las voces correspondían a gente de más edad. Estaban haciendo un alboroto considerable. Tsubasa creyó haber llegado a la deducción certera:

"_Alguien se ha dado cuenta de que las cadenas del portón lateral han sido violentadas y han corrido la voz. Se han llamado unos a otros. Lo ven como un acontecimiento que ha de ser aireado e investigado. En unos momentos entrarán en tromba"._

Con gran contrariedad, se propuso salir cuanto antes. Aprovecharía la algarabía del exterior para no ser descubierto allí, como un solitario allanador.

Pero antes, el instinto estratégico que había desarrollado en aquellos días le hizo adoptar una medida: fue a la planta superior y con suma precaución para no ser oído, manipuló uno de los ventanales.

Lo dejó aparentemente cerrado, pero no resistiría una presión desde fuera.

Bajó a toda prisa las escalinatas. El clamor de las voces arreciaba. Procedía de la plaza. Allí parecían estar todos congregados.

Tsubasa abrió el portón lateral muy despacio. Sus esperanzas de salir sin ser visto eran escasas. No obstante, quiso intentarlo.

Fue una gran suerte que aquella salida no diera a la plaza. Gracias a ello, nadie lo vio abandonar el edificio.

Pudo entornar el portón, retroceder un poco y luego volver sobre sus pasos en dirección a la plaza, como si viniera desde algunas de las calles cercanas.

Al ver al grupo, comprendió su error. Eran unos doce hombres que no le prestaban atención al plazzo Hazama. Se trataba de un grupo de beodos en pleno griterío.

Cuando lo vieron aparecer, lo saludaron con un coro de ruidosas carcajadas. No eran de burla; saludaban así la aparición de un nuevo partícipe en la juerga. Algunos se acercaron a él, ofreciéndole vino como invitación para que se sumara al grupo.

Tsubasa lo rechazó sin brusquedad. La causa por la que había decidido salir del edificio era injustificada. Nada le impediría continuar su investigación de los espejos venecianos.

La impaciencia lo hizo descuidarse. Volvió al portón lateral sin darse cuenta de que dos de aquellos hombres lo seguían, aún decididos a convencerlo de que se uniera a ellos. Los movía la tenacidad caprichosa e incansable de los ebrios.

Cuando Tsubasa los vio, el desliz ya no tenía remedio. Ellos, a pesar de las nieblas del licor, habían visto algo raro en su actitud. No tardarían en descubrir que el portón estaba abierto.

El estudiante echó a correr. No quería estar ni un segundo más ante aquellos hombres; podrían reconocerlo después. Confió en que no habían visto su cara lo suficiente.

Ellos lo llamaron a voces, extrañados por su súbita escapada. Alguien, en una de las casas próximas, masculló una imprecación a través de una ventana. Entonces, por unos momentos, callaron los borrachos.

**Aquí termina.**

**Ginga: Hubieras hecho que Tsubasa se emborrache.**

**Yo: Me voy. Me rindo no puedo trabajar así con esté pedazo de incompetente.*se va y cierra la puerta de un portazo***

**Kyoya: Bien hecho idiota. ¿Ahora qué haremos?**

**Ryuga: No sé. Mejor adivinen quién es su personaje favorito.**

**Tsubasa: Ya sabemos que eres tú.**

**Ryuga: No, no soy yo. Ella me dijo quien es.**

**Todos: ¿Quién es?**

**Ryuga: Adivinen.**

**ADIÓS.**


	15. Miradas al pasado

**La inspiración me abandonó en este fanfic. Perdón.**

**COMENCEMOS!**

**LOS ESPEJOS VENECIANOS.**

**CAPITULO 15º**

**MIRADAS AL PASADO.**

El profesor Hagane entró convulso en el aula. La indignación crispada las comisuras de sus labios.

-Para mi desgracia-anunció sonoramente-, se me ha comunicado que anoche unos alumnos entraron lícitamente en la antigua mansión Hazama. Se trata de una falta muy grave. Como ladrones, forzaron las cadenas de una de las entradas. Una conducta vergonzosa y deplorable.

Tsubasa se preguntó si sólo sabía lo del grupo de Julían o estaba enterado también de lo suyo. Hagane se estaba dirigiendo a todos en general. Hasta aquel momento no se había detenido en mirar a nadie en concreto.

-El hecho de que un edificio esté en situación de abandono-siguió perorando Hagane-, no lo autoriza a ustedes, ni a nadie, a celebrar en su interior tonterías y necedades. No abochornaré a los infractores nombrándolos uno a uno-concedió, mirando a diestra y a siniestra, y sugiriendo que podía hacerlo porque conocía sus saben muy bien de quién estoy hablando. Con lo dicho, sobra y basta. Espero no verme obligado a referirme a asuntos de esta índole. No lo advertiré dos veces: si se reincide en tan censurable comportamientos, habrá sanciones ejemplares que pueden llagar hasta la expulsión de la universidad. En determinados casos no hay nada mejor que los escarmientos definitivos.

Hagane hizo una pausa. Parecía esperar a que sus palabras calaran totalmente en el ánimo de los estudiantes. Después, sin volver a referirse a los hechos del plazzo, inició una de sus disertaciones magistrales acerca del estudio del pasado a través de vestigios y documentos.

Sus últimas palabras, a modo de resumen, fueron:

-El cronista histórico digno deberá manejar siempre documentos fidedignos y auténticos. Dejará escrupulosamente a un lado todo lo que huela a falsedad, superstición, habladurías sin fundamento, deformaciones legendarias y añadidos fantasiosos. Su mente siempre estará fría y lúcida, sin dejarse arrastrar por arrebatos ni corazonadas. Podrá apasionarse en su trabajo, a veces le será incluso necesario, pero siempre considerará los hechos de manera distanciada. No olviden nunca estas exigencias fundamentales.

Tsubasa se sentía parcialmente en desacuerdo con las ideas del catedrático. Sus experiencias en los últimos días le habían abierto los ojos hacia otras posibilidades.

-Abramos un debate-dijo el profesor-.¿Quién desea tomar la palabra?

Hubo el silencio acostumbrado. Muchas veces parecía que Hagane proponía discusiones sólo para demostrar que sus teorías no admitían opción ni diferencias de criterios.

Tsubasa cediendo a un impulso no meditado, levantó el brazo.

-Hable, Otorí-otorgó Hagane.

-Gracias, profesor. Solo para decir que...- Tsubasa se dio cuenta enseguida de que había cometido una imprudencia. No sabía como expresar su opinión sin delatarse. Aún no podía hablar con claridad de lo que estaba viviendo. No todavía-...si a veces es difícil interpretar debidamente un hecho histórico normal, mucho más ha de serlo llagar a la comprensión de acontecimientos que se produjeron por la intervención de...factores anormales.

-¿A qué factores se refiere?-inquirió el profesor.

Tsubasa lamentaba haber tomado la palabra, pero no podía dejar su intervención en el aire. Como buenamente pudo, prosiguió:

-Cuando los documentos no existen o se han perdido, podemos encontrar otras vías para llegar a las fuentes de un hecho del pasado. No a través del frío análisis, que en tal caso es imposible, sino con la ayuda de la intuición y de la...implicación emotiva.

Hagane parecía incomodo y contrariado. Exigió:

-¿No puede explicarse mejor? Ponga un ejemplo que todos entendamos.

Tsubasa se sabía en un apuro. Claro que tenía un ejemplo; por eso estaba hablando de aquel modo. Sin embargo, en modo alguno quería utilizarlo. No vio otra solución que la de dar una ambigua respuesta:

-El pasado es en parte misterio. Y son diversas las vías que nos pueden acercar a su esclarecimiento.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tiene que decir?-preguntó Hagane despectivamente.

-Sí, profesor-repuso Tsubasa con modestia.

-Pues, de ahora en adelante evite las divagaciones fuera de lugar. Por lo que se ve, no lo llevan más que a confusiones. Una cosa son los procedimientos de poetas y artistas, y otra cosa son los cronistas históricos. ¿Estamos?

A Tsubasa le dolió la reconvención. Sin embargo, celebró que Hagane hubiera dado la cuestión por zanjada.

Las miradas del napolitano y le Rox se encontraron. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa apenas esbozada. Ryuga estaba más al fondo, con cara adormecida.**(me da una ternurita...) **Tenía los ojos puesto en el profesor. Su atención, no obstante, no se sabía donde estaba.

El catedrático añadió algunas consideraciones acerca de los métodos de la investigación histórica y después anunció algo que resultó del mayor interés para Tsubasa:

-Como es ya tradicional, las dos próximas jornadas las dedicaremos a efectuar una vista al grupo de la ciudad de Venecia. No creerán que en el viaje tendrá un carácter meramente recreativo; allí desarrollamos algunas actividades de estudio. Los carruajes de la comitiva saldrán mañana a las nueve en punto de la puerta principal de la universidad. Excuso decir que no esperaremos a los que lleguen con retraso.

**No sé si dejé con dudas o no pero al que si grite "dudingi"**

**ADIÓS.**


	16. Abriendo las puertas al pasado

**Yo: Ya estoy!**

**Ryuga: Ya era hora...**

**Yo: No tengo la culpa que el internet sea un porquería.**

**Tsubasa: Dejen de discutir y comienza esto de una vez.**

**Yo: Okidoki, capitán.**

**COMENCEMOS!**

**LOS ESPEJOS VENECIANOS.**

**CAPITULO 16º**

**ABRIENDO LAS PUERTAS AL PASADO.**

Tsubasa pensó enseguida que aquella circunstancia le podía ser favorable. Iba a disponer de dos albas y dos noches de plena libertad de movimientos. Acabada la sesión, se acercó a Hagane y le dijo:

-Con su permiso, profesor.

-Dígame, Otori. ¿Quiere insistir en su desafortunada intervención de hace unos momentos?

-No, está olvidada.

-Me alegro. ¿De qué se trata, entonces?

-A causa de mi incorporación tardía y mis dolores de cabeza, no voy muy al día en las materias del curso. He decidido, aunque me duele, renuciar a la visita de Venecia. Así aprovecharé las dos jornadas para recuperar lo perdido.

Hagane, con visible agrado, contestó:

-Apruebo su decisión, Otori. Y reconozco que me estaba formando una opinión equivocada de usted. Muchos en su lugar se sumarían al viaje sin preocuparse de nada más. De acuerdo, quédese en Padua y aproveche el tiempo al máximo. A mi regreso hablaremos de nuevo.

-Gracias, profesor-sonrió el estudiante, satisfecho al ver que el ardid había resultado convincente.

Más tarde, en uno de los corredores que conducían al claustro, Tsubasa dispuso una ocasión para hablar con Rox y Ryuga sin oídos indeseables alrededor.

-Creo que ya sé por qué Hikaru Hazama cayó en su extraña enfermedad del sueño.

-¿Por qué?-dijeron ambos al unísono, intercambiando una rápida mirada.

-Antes, dime, Rox, ¿has podido averiguar cómo se llama el tipo aspirante a marido?

-Sí. Se me olvidaba decirlo: Kyoya Tategami- Hazama.

-¡Exacto, concuerda totalmente!-exclamó Tsubasa con aire de triunfo- Las iniciales del libro de los espejos parece ser_**KT-I.**_Pero la **_I_**es una _**H**_parcialmente borrada. Fue él quien tuvo el libro en su poder, quien subrayó el párrafo que habla de la peligrosidad de los espejos venecianos de Matiu Vinnie, de su influencia sobre las personas sensibles.

-Y todo eso, si fuese cierto, ¿qué demostraría?-preguntó Ryuga.

-El pariente aspirante a pretendiente llevó los espejos al plazzo como regalo nupcial anticipado. Seguramente gastó en ellos el último dinero que le quedaba. Fue una especie de inversión. Pensaba utilizar su poder para someter la voluntad de Hikaru. Seguro que ella se resistía a unirse en matrimonio con alguien que no amaba, probablemente, no le gustaba. Y él quiso doblegar su voluntad. Soñaba con verse como amo y señor en el plazzo Hazama para el resto de sus días. Por eso la expuso a la peligrosa influencia de los espejos venecianos. Pero el sórdido plan no dio el resultado que esperaba. Hikaru se refugió en sus desvaríos, quizá en parte fingidos, para ahuyentarlo, y no dio su brazo a torcer.

-¿Y la enfermedad del sueño que la acompaño toda la vida?-preguntó Rox.

-Quizá fue la secuela que le quedó, si no estaba en su naturaleza desde antes. En todo caso, los espejos continuaron el plazzo y allí siguen hasta hoy. Su poder no se ha apagado. He tenido ocasión de comprobarlo. Por ellos conoceré el resto de la verdad y la causa de la desaparición de Hikaru.

-¿Tan seguro estás?-preguntó Ryuga con cara de estar pensando que su impulsivo amigo se estaba forjando excesivas ilusiones.

-Tanto como puedo estarlo-replicó Tsubasa, y les explicó sus andanzas nocturnas y el incidente final con los borrachos. Después añadió-: Le he dicho al profesor que no iré a Venecia. Intentaré hacer una tercera entrada en el plazzo. Tengo el presentimiento de que será la definitiva, la que me abrirá las puertas al pasado...

**Kyoya: ¿Kyoya Tategami-Hazama?**

**Hikaru: Arruinaste mi apellido!*histérica***

**Yo: No se quejen! Bueno espero les guste.**

**ADIÓS. : D**


	17. La que nunca murió

**Yo: Creo que tardé con éste fic y perdón.**

**Ryuga: Pero ya estás.**

**Tsubasa: Sí, pero yo aquí soy es protagonista y no se debe tardar demasiado.**

**Yo: No te juntes con Masamune te está contagiando, sabes. Bueno comencemos!**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**LOS ESPEJOS VENECIANOS.**

**CAPITULO 17º**

**LA QUE NUNCA MURIÓ.**

La expedición de Venecia contaba con tres carruajes. Tsubasa Otori fue a despedirlos:

Al verlo allí, el catedrático, arrugando el entre cejo, le preguntó:

-¿Ha cambiado de opinión en el último momento, Otori?

-No, profesor. Vengo sólo en misión de despedida.

-¡Ah!, es de agradecer-dijo Hagane distraídamente, mientras consultaba un pesado reloj que llevaba atado al cinto-. Que la renuncia le sea provechosa.

-Así lo espero-repuso el estudiante, sin dejar traslucir sus verdaderas intenciones.

Después ayudó a subir colocar los equipajes sobre el techo de los vehículos, operación que realizaron los alumnos bajo la dirección de los cocheros.

Rox estaba a un lado, contemplando la escena. Tsubasa se le acercó un momento. Hablaron en voz baja.

-Que tengan buen viaje...-deseó el napolitano.

-Gracias...

-Como espero tenerlo yo.

-¿Adónde piensas ir?-le preguntó extrañada.

-Al plazzo Hazama, para ver los espejos.

Rox lo miró con cara preocupada, pero no pudo decirle nada más; en ese momento la llamaban desde los carruajes.

La comitiva partió poco después. El estrépito de ruedas y cascos sobre las piedras del pavimento se apagó en pocos instantes. Tsubasa los vio alejarse hacia miríficas humedades venecianas. Luego, caminando como un paseante desocupado, guió sus pasos hacia la mansión de los Hazama.

La casa de Alessandra estaba, como de costumbre, sumida en una lacónica quietud. Tsubasa, pensando en la mujer, dijo para sus adentros:

"_No creas que he olvidado lo que vi. Mi silencio es solamente momentáneo. Una vez que haya acabado lo que tengo que hacer, sabrás de mí. Y no te gustará"._

El concejo paduano había ordenado que se volviera a clausurar el plazzo. Dos hombres estaban reparando los pequeños destrozos causado por los estudiantes. Habían traído más cadenas y argollas para convertir el portón lateral en un acceso inexpugnable.

Los dos operarios trabajaban con parsimonia. Tomándose con calma, se paraban a descansar a cada tanto, como si ya dieran por descontado que iban a estar allí todo el día.

A menudo se acercaban ciudadanos a preguntar. Los dos hombres a la vez, con gran entusiasmo, se encargaban a extensas explicaciones acerca de lo ocurrido. No olvidaban adornarlas con detalles inventados, para mejor lucimiento de las crónicas.

Tsubasa estimó que la situación era esperanzadora. Parecía muy improbable que tan despreocupados individuos se hubiesen dado cuenta de que uno de los ventanales de la primera planta estaba entornado. Seguro que no se molestarían en revisarlos. Se limitarían a ejecutar lo que tenían encomendado: cargar el portón de cadenas, y nada más.

El napolitano se alejó del lugar. Prefería no se visto por allí. Era mejor que nadie pudiera vincularlo con nada que tuviera relación con el plazzo.

Se dirigió a la hostería. Quería dedicar parte del día a repasar de nuevo el libro de los espejos.

Al entrar a su cuarto, vio enseguida que algunos objetos no estaban como él los había dejado. Alguien había entrado allí. Los miembros del escaso personal de la hostería nunca lo hacían. Cada cual se arreglaba su habitación a su gusto. Tenía que haber sido otro estudiante o una persona ajena al establecimiento. Cualquiera podía entrar y salir sin que nadie le preguntara adónde iba.

Parecía que habían registrado sus cosas, como si buscarán algo determinado. Tsubasa pensó entonces en la carta inacabada. Se apresuró a comprobar si estaba donde la tenía escondida. La encontró. No había desaparecido.

Seguidamente quiso cerciorarse de que el libro de los espejos seguía donde lo había dejado. Miró en el hueco que servía de armario. No lo vio. Aunque estaba muy seguro de haberlo puesto allí, lo revolvió todo en busca del desaparecido volumen. Pronto acabó: no estaba en ningún sitio. Se lo habían llevado en el poco tiempo que había dedicado a despedir a sus compañeros; apenas una hora.

Tsubasa había pensado que solo Rox y Ryuga sabían que tenía el libro. Ahora comprendió que alguien más estaba al corriente. Sus dos amigos no podían habérselo llevado, no tenían ninguna necesidad de hacerlo, en cualquier momento podían pedírselo y, además, no habían tenido posibilidad de entrar el cuarto en todo aquel rato. Ya estaban junto a los carruajes antes de que él llegara a la puerta de la universidad, y allí había permanecido hasta el momento de la partida. El autor de la sustracción tenía que ser otra persona. Pero Tsubasa no acertaba a adivinar quién podía haber sabido que el libro de los espejos estaba en su poder, ni por qué se lo había llevado. A pesar de ello, se preguntó: _"¿habrán querido eliminar la prueba de que Kyoya_ _Tategami-Hazama_ **(kyoya: no se rían) **_quería valerse del poder de los espejos para doblegar la voluntad de Hikaru? Sus iniciales y el párrafo subrayado son indicios suficientes. Per, ¿quién puede estar interesado, un siglo después, en suprimir esa evidencia?"._

Se dejó caer en el desordenado camastro. Cerró los ojos. Volvió a visualizar el recóndito fulgor que habitaba en los espejos. Poco a poco, fue notando que lo envolvía. No hizo nada por evitarlo.

Bajo una capa que lo hacía irreconocible, Tsubasa recorría las tenebrosas calles de Padua.

Había esperado a la medianoche para mejor asegurarse de que todo estuviera despejado. No quería testigos de su presencia por las cercanías del plazzo. El edificio de Alessandra estaba en apariencia dormido y en calma. Pero él sabía que aquellos no significaba nada. Pasó ante él sin detenerse, protegido por el anonimato.

En torno al Hazama todo parecía solitario. Pero podía haber vigilantes apostados.

El portón lateral había sido cerrado por una aparatosa cantidad de cadenas y sujeciones. Por otra parte. Por otra parte, la entrada de la fachada principal estaba, como siempre, sólidamente clausurada.

Tsubasa fue al fondo de la plazuela. Desde allí, amparado en la oscuridad, observó atentamente el edificio y sus alrededores. No vio nada que lo obligara a desistir de sus propósitos.

Trepar hasta el ventanal manipulado no ofrecía mucho riesgo ni dificultad. los mismos relieves ornamentales de aquella fachada principal proporcionaban los puntos de apoyo necesarios para el escalamiento.

Se trataba de trepar con la mayor rapidez posible, para reducir al mínimo la posibilidad de ser visto por alguien que pasara por allí casualmente.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo, temió encontrarse con atrancos. Llevado por aquel temor, lo empujó con más fuerza de la necesaria. No había obstáculo. Su propio impulso lo hizo caer adentro. Sin perdida de tiempo, volvió a cerrar el ventanal.

Llevaba una provisión de velas, pero no quiso encenderlas todavía. El resplandor, visto desde fuera, delataría su presencia en el edificio.

Avanzó por la oscuridad, fiado en su sentido de la orientación. Cuando al fin encendió la primera vela, vio que los enviados del concejo habían retirado los cirios, las sábanas y demás objetos abandonados por las camarillas de Julían . Solo quedaba la enorme confusión de las pisadas en el suelo.

Dejó encendida la vela en una estancia exterior y se deslizó hasta una de las galerías para observar su antigua ventana. Estaba cerrada. La cortina, sin embargo, no. Alguien disimulado en la penumbra , podía entrar acechando.

Pero Tsubasa no le iba a dar señales de su presencia en el plazzo. Se había propuesto evitarlo. Fue a la cámara de los espejos. Continuaban limpios, brillantes, como los había dejado dos noches antes.

Durante un rato estuvo absorto, con la vela encendida en la mano, mirando sus profundidades. Esperaba el secreto fulgor que, según creía, no iba a tardar en manifestarse.

De pronto, recordó la carta inacabada. En especial cierto párrafo. Tenía la misma sensación inquietante descrita por el caballero.

Sus sentidos le decían que no había nadie más en la cámara de los espejos venecianos. Pero el instinto le hacía presentir que no estaba solo, que muy cerca había alguna presencia, alguien...algo...

También creyó notar una amenaza en el aire. Se volvió de improviso, escrutó cada rincón, cada sombra. No vio nada. Luego sintió que de aquella presencia invisible no emanaba amenaza, sino antigüedad, secreto, olvido, muertos ecos de la nada.

Sin darse cuenta, sus labios murmuraron con voz ahogada:

-Lo que sé que no es posible, ¿puede ocurrir aquí por obra de los espejos venecianos de Matiu Vinnie?

Un hálito frío atravesó la cámara. La llama de la vela osciló hasta casi apagarse. No era una corriente de aire procedente del exterior. Fuera, la noche estaba totalmente calma.

Aquella exhalación helada no tenía un origen que él pudiera explicarse. Se estremeció.

En unos segundos, le vinieron a la memoria relatos de fantasmas y aparecidos que, lúgubremente contados por gente que los daba por cierto, había oído en su infancia.

Es segundo hálito de aire frío fue mucho más intenso. Tsubasa quiso proteger la vela con la mano. Sólo consiguió retrasar unos momentos lo que era inevitable: la llama se dobló hasta ahogarse en su misma cara licuada.

La súbita oscuridad le hizo ver una vez más en los espejos venecianos algo que tenía vida propia. Pensó que aquello había roto el equilibrio mental de Hikaru Hazama. Tuvo miedo; más que nunca.

Pero la idea de escapar ni siquiera le vino. Se había olvidado de sí mismo. Estaba renunciando a la razón sin darse cuenta.

Ya sólo esperaba un mensaje de más allá del tiempo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba intensamente. Tampoco de eso se daba cuenta. Sólo tenía ojos y sentidos para ver lo que estaba apareciendo en las dos lunas a la vez, con perfecta y estremecedora simetría: desde una remota distancia, una figura nebulosa se acercaba.  
Antes de verla con claridad, la reconoció por el prendedor de diamantes. Era el mismo que lucía en los dos retratos de la galería de pintores paduanos. Brillaba como un conglomerado de estrellas que se fragmentaban para liberar una energía prodigiosa. Hikaru Hazama, la que nunca murió, lo estaba invadiendo por los ojos.

Se acercaba desde el lejano fondo de los espejos, muy despacio, con lentitud ominosa, como si nunca fuera a completarse su tránsito desde la muerte hasta el mundo de los vivos.

Cuando la figura empezó a tomar forma en el aire estancado en la cámara, es estudiante, hechizado, tendió los brazos para tocarla.

El frío se hizo entonces tan acusado que lo notó en sus entrañas- Sus piernas se doblaron. Pensó entonces en Rox. Deseó abrazarla. Ella podría devolverlo al mundo de la vida. Pero la sabía lejos, en la bahía veneciana. La echó tanto de menos como si una parte de sí mismo le faltara.

La figura inmaterial de Hikaru Hazama emergido por entro de los espejos: estaba en el aire.

Tsubasa sintió una oleada de vértigo y náuseas. Cayó sobre las losas polvorientas. Respiraba con dificultad. Sintió unas lagrimas brotar de sus ojos. Necesitaba más aire del que había en la cámara. Sentía que era el fin. Estaba ya a merced de las fuerzas del pasado. Los espejos venecianos habían capturado una nueva conciencia entre sus aguas...

_**FIN...**_

**Naaa, es broma. Espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo aún falta mucho.**

**Feliz día del amigo para todos! :D**

**ADIÓS! : )**


	18. En el trasmundo

**Hola! Bueno...aquí está el capi número 18.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**LO9S ESPEJOS VENECIANOS.**

**CAPITULO 18º**

**EN EL TRASMUNDO**

La oleada de miedo que lo había llevado a desmayarse se desdibujó a su entrada en la inconciencia.

En su lugar adquirió paz y una forma desconocida de clarividencia. Aunque sus ojos, cerrados en un profundo sueño, no podían verla, la imagen de Hikaru continuaba en él. Estaba muy cerca de lograr lo que ansiaba. Iba a conocer un mensaje que había esperado más de un siglo para revelarse. Fúlgida e impalpable, su autora lo acompañaba en aquella cámara. Desde la profundidad de la inconciencia, tenía visión de sus lentos ademanes, de su pálido rostro de doncella ajena al castigo de los años, de la rara intensidad de su mirada. Ella se desplazó por el aire con la lentitud de un sueño eterno. Parecía saber que Tsubasa la miraba con los ojos de pensamientos.

Hikaru fue entrando en el espejo de las máscaras. En él desapareció, disgregándose, volviendo a la nada. Después, la luna del espejo rezumó agua clara y su revestimiento plateado comenzó a derretirse.

El azogue de Vinnie estaba licuándose. Se deslizaba por el interior del cristal formando lagrimas vivas de mercurio, ríos de plata.

Las flores resecas, ocultas durante más de cien años, empezaron a transparentarse.

También lo hizo el pergamino enrollado. Lo ataba una cinta que alguna vez había sido violeta, y ahora era gris azulada, casi del color interpolar del polvo.

Y, finalmente, apareció después de el modesto féretro metálico, oculto tantos años en el interior del muro, como una barca varada en la oquedad de un malecón del Adriático.

Cuando Tsubasa Otori volvió en sí, ya era el alba.

Su cuerpo estaba aturdido, pero no su entendimiento. Conservaba claros recuerdos de cuanto había visto en el profundo trasmundo del sueño.

La claridad de la mañana se deslizaba ya entre los espejos venecianos. No había en ellos otra luz que la del día, dócilmente reflejada. Por lo demás, estaban mudos, apagados, como tantos otros. Quizá iban a estar ya siempre así. No importaba. Tsubasa ya sabía la verdad. Tan solo le restaba comprobarla.

Fue en busca de una de las barras de afianzamiento de los ventanales. Era lo que mejor podía servir a su propósito.

Volvió ante el espejo de las máscaras. Su revestimiento de azogue estaba intacto. Pero él lo había visto licuarse y sabía que el cristal era en realidad una lápida.

De no ser por lo que había visto en el sueño, nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacer lo que hizo.

El primer golpe, demasiado cauto, no llegó ni a resquebrajar el espejo. En el segundo puso más fuerza. Sabía que estaba cumpliendo la voluntad de Hikaru. La enorme luna empezaba a quebrarse. Asestó entonces un tercer golpe: el definitivo.

La parte central del espejo cedió y se vino abajo, convertido en fragmentos destellantes.

En el hueco posterior aparecieron las flores secas. Vibraron unos momentos bajo su mirada antes de disgregarse en polvo ceniciento. El pergamino enrollado, idéntico a como lo había visto en el sueño, quedó al alcance de su mano. La misma cinta gris azulada lo ceñía en un brazo. En su afán por agarrarlo, se cortó el dorso de su mano con una arista del espejo, aún no desprendida. Pero apenas sintió la incisión. No le dio importancia hasta que, al empezar a leer el pergamino, vio caer el él gotas de su sangre. Pensó que de aquel modo sería aún más íntima la comunicación que lo esperaba.

La tinta desvaída del documento había resistido mal el paso del tiempo. Pero aún pudo leerlo, no sin temblor en las manos, acercándose a la claridad que entraba por galerías y ventanales.

Era el siguiente testamento de Hikaru Hazama.

**_En mi última voluntad que nada de esto sea conocido hasta que pasen los siglos. Las señales de mi cuerpo me dicen que no voy a estar mucho tiempo más entre los vivos. Sé que mi existencia acabará en breva tiempo. Es ya, pues, hora de declarar mis disposiciones finales._**

_**Me encuentro en la extrema miseria. Con mi muerte parecía que la maldición del astrólogo se había cumplido en todos sus detalles. Me anunció, como última de los Hazama, un sepelito al que sólo asistirían, además del sepulturero, los perros vagabundos.**_

_**No será así. A los ojos del mundo, yo haré fracasar la parte final de su despiadada profecía. Nunca se sabrá que he muerto. No hasta que al menos hayan pasado las**_** centurias.**

_**El la creencia popular, en la imaginación de las generaciones, seré una desaparecida errante, una quimera, una mujer nunca muerta.**_

_**Porque yo disfrazaré mi fin de modo que quede ignorado. Lo convertiré en una desaparición misteriosa y legendaria, algo que el astrólogo nunca previó.**_

_**Habré quebrantado el cumplimiento de la parte final de su maldición. En mi única posibilidad de resistencia. Solo así puedo hacer frente a una fatalidad en la que no quiero creer, aunque todo parezca indicar **_ _**que es inexorable.**_

_**En todo caso, mi única culpa ha sido llevar la sangre de los Hazama. En sus actuaciones ilícitas nunca tuve parte. Cuando nací, el ocaso de la dinastía ya estaba en sus estertores finales.**_

_**Cuando con la complicidad de dos almas clementes y abnegadas, las dos mujeres beneméritas que me han seguido atendiendo en mi situación de pobreza.**_

_**Un médico con corazón compasivo y un noble artesano, descendiente de antiguos servidores de mis antepasados, completarán la obra secreta.**_

_**Yacerá secretamente tras uno de los espejos venecianos con los que fui atormentada al salir de la adolescencia por el que murmuraba frías palabras de amor con sus resecos labios. Era mi primo y quería convertirse en mi marido. Lo movía la ambición por hacerse con los pobres despojos de mi casa. Su proceder fue malévolo y perverso, y me causó gran daño. Mis largos periodos de sueño me salvaron, estoy segura, de peores desvaríos. Ya no le guardo rencor a Kyoya Tategami-Hazama, pues hace años que murió por una rara enfermedad. Que Dios se apiade de su alma y de su espíritu.**_

_**Las cuatro personas conocedoras de mi secreto dejarán este mundo, cuando la hora les llegue, sin revelarlo. Tengo sus solemne promesa y creo en ellas firmemente.**_

_**Sé que algún día, sin romper el aura de misterio con que quiero protegerme, alguien conocerá estos hechos. A esa persona del mañana, a la que nunca he de conocer, va expresamente dirigido este testamento.**_

_**Habrá pasado tiempo. Podrá llevar a cabo ocultamente lo que ahora no sería posible hacer sin vulnerar el secreto. Le ruego y le suplico que me procure la perpetua paz en tierra sagrada. En esta hora triste y resignada, desde este presente que será pronto pasado, a esa persona generosa, desde lo más hondo de mi corazón, le doy las gracias.**_

_** HIKARU HAZAMA.**_

_** Padua, noviembre de 1686.**_

Con la mano puesta en el féretro que había aparecido tras el espejo, Tsubasa pronunció como un juramento estas palabras:

-Tu petición ha llegado a buenas manos, Hikaru. Te cubrirá tierra santa.

Con el pergamino en su poder, se dispuso a abandonar el edificio. Antes fue a echar una ojeada a su antigua ventana.

Allí estaba Alessandra, mirando al plazzo. Y eso no era todo: tras ella, un hombre permanecía de pie. Quedaba medio tapado y en sombra. No podía verle la cara.

La mujer movía los labios. Estaba hablando con el desconocido que la acompañaba.

Existía una conjura entre ambos. Estaban al acecho, era indudable. Tsubasa no conocía el porqué ni las veladas causas.

Se retiró sin dejar ver. Tendría que actuar deprisa y con cautela, para salvar los restos de Hikaru y su secreto.

**Bueno la verdad es que no espero que les guste ya que me no tengo inspiración.**

**Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capi.**

**Adiós.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hay, hay, esta historia está llegando a su fin. Disfrútenla.**

**LOS ESPEJOS VENECIANOS.**

**CAPITULO 19º**

**EL TEATRO CATÓPTRICO.**

Tomó todas las precauciones antes de bajar a la plaza. Oteó a derecha y a izquierda, y por todos los rincones de la plazuela. Tampoco descuidó las ventanas de los edificios cercanos. Esperó a que se alejarán algunos mozos de cuadra que iban a su lugar de trabajo. Ni siquiera de un niño que por ahí rondaba se fió: podía ser el delator más peligroso.

Llegado el momento idóneo, se deslizó fachada a bajo. El ventanal quedó aparentemente cerrado.

Mientras se alejaba del lugar, adquirió conciencia de que estaba muy solo, demasiado, para llevar a cabo lo que Hikaru Hazama le pedía desde el pasado.

¿Cómo podría, sólo con sus fuerzas y recursos, efectuar un secreto traslado del féretro a un camposanto?

El tiempo apremiaba. Alessandra y su secuaz mantenían un asedio constante. Era preciso actuar antes de que descubrieran lo ocurrido.

Pensó que Rox y Ryuga lo ayudarían. Luego, a medida que lo fue considerando, estuvo cada vez menos seguro de que la unión de los tres bastase. Sacar el ataúd del plazzo a escondidas y luego darle tierra en lugar apropiado, sin que nadie advirtiese la maniobra, no era cosa fácil.

Había otra posibilidad, pero le ofrecía muchas dudas. Sin embargo, la ayuda de Ryo Hagane podía resultar decisiva.

Él tendría recursos para disponer lo necesario. Pero antes sería necesario comprometerlo a guardar el secreto. Ello entrañaba riesgos. Aunque Tsubasa Otori empezaba a pensar que sería inevitable correrlos.

Por razones no aclaradas, el regreso de la comitiva de Venecia se anunció para mucho antes de lo previsto. Sin preguntarse los motivos, Tsubasa agradeció aquel cambio en el programa. Cuanto antes volvieran, mejor.

Estuvo barias horas esperando. Quería hablarles enseguida. Caía una suave llovizna. El napolitano ni la notaba. Estaba absorto bajando los términos en que iba a dar cuenta a su hallazgo.

Cuando los tres carruajes hicieron su aparición ante la universidad, el ocaso del día comenzaba.

Tan pronto como Rox y Ryuga pusieron pie en tierra, Tsubasa se les acercó como una llama de fuego ansiando propagarse.

-Tenemos que habar. Ahora. Y creo que será mejor que el profesor esté presente. Se trata de algo que lleva más de un ciglo esperando.

Rox y Ryuga se mostraron perplejos y se miraron. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar o decir algo, el profesor Hagane se les acercó.

-¿Arrepentido de haber renunciado al viaje, Otori?

-En modo alguno, profesor. Tengo que poner en su conocimiento algo de mucho interés y solicitar respetuosamente su cooperación con ciertas condiciones que espero que comprenderá.

-¿De qué está hablando, muchacho?

-De algo que urge muchísimo si queremos hacerlo en la debida forma, señor. Necesito explicarle algo enseguida. Y quiero que Rox y Ryuga estén presentes.

-Mucha prisa es esta-dijo Hagane.

-El caso la requiere, señor.

-Bien, sea. Me gusta ser receptivo a las sorpresas. Vallamos a mi casa. Allí podemos oírlo cómodamente.

El profesor Hagane vivía en la única compañía de un solicito mayordomo, ya muy entrado en años, que bastaba en cubrir las sobrias necesidades del catedrático.

Cuando el dueño de la casa y los tres visitantes estuvieron acomodados en el salón-biblioteca de la casa, el doméstico desapareció.

-Lo que voy a explicar-anunció Tsubasa con la voz tensa.

**Muy bien. Aquí el capi.**

**¿Cuál será la reacción del catedrático?**

**¿Le ayudará a éste en su misión?**

**¿Qué pasará con Alessandra y quién es su cómplice?**

**Será hasta el próximo capi.**

**Adiós.**


	20. Chapter 20

**LOS ESPEJOS VENECIANOS.**

**CAPITULO 20º**

-Lo que voy a explicar-anunció Tsubasa con voz tensa-es algo que he vivido. Ahora bien, no confío en que sea considerado cierto en su totalidad, sino sólo en su resultado, al que podría pensarse que he llegado por intuición o por azar, sin ayuda de ningún fenómeno que se aparte de lo normal.

-Buen comienzo-aprobó Hagane arrellanándose-. El narrador debe conocer el arte de introducir sus relato de manera sugerente. Ya nos tiene sobre ascuas. Continúe.

-A decir verdad, profesor, no era mi intención hacer una entrada sugestiva, sino predisponerlos a favor de la autenticidad de lo que voy a referir.

-Lo ha logrado. Siga.

-Muchas personas considerarían mi historia inverosímil y nunca la aceptarían como cierta.

-Nada de lo que pueda ser expresado con palabras sinceras será rechazado por nosotros. Lo escuchamos.

Alentado por la favorable actitud del catedrático y por las caras expectantes de sus dos amigos, Tsubasa pasó a relatar todos los pormenores de su aventura, desde el fortuito encuentro con Alessandra en la hostería Veneciana hasta los acontecimientos culminantes del plazzo. La atención de sus tres oyentes estaba totalmente captada por sus palabras.

Rox y Ryuga ya conocían muchos de los detalles, pero el napolitano los incluyó en su narración porque quería que el catedrático conociera todo el desarrollo de la historia.

Fue muy emotivo el momento en el que Tsubasa leyó el pergamino de Hikaru. Todos lo escucharon con el ánimo en suspenso. Luego, concluyó diciendo:

-Yo la vi entrar en el espejos de las máscaras. Así me indicó que allí estaba su morada. Después, el revestimiento del espejos se derritió para mostrarme lo que escondía. Esa revelación me llegó cuando estaba inconsciente. Ella se sirvió del poder de los espejos y de los sueños para enviarme su mensaje. Se acepte o no, creo que esta es la interpretación de los hechos.

Rox y Ryuga se miraron furtivamente. Hagane no hizo ningún gesto que diera a entender si admitía o rechazaba la conclusión final de Tsubasa. Ante el silencio de los otros, el napolitano dijo:

-Pero de lo que no cabe duda es de que debemos hacer lo que ella nos pide: trasladar bajo el mayor secreto sus restos a un camposanto y dejar que permanezca en la memoria de las gentes como la que nunca murió. Así seguirá venciendo a una manifestación perversa del lenguaje, la maldición, con otra mucho más doble, la leyenda. En esta oposición simbólica , Hikaru merece llevar la mayor parte.

De pronto, el catedrático salió de su silencio:

-Cuente usted con mi ayuda, Otori. El traslado se hará como ella deseaba. Ha sabido usted llegar a las raíces del pasado. Tiene todas mis felicitaciones, y supongo que también los de sus compañeros aquí presentes.

-Desde luego-dijo Rox con los ojos brillantes-. Has estado fabuloso.

-Fabuloso es poco-corrigió Ryuga-: sublime, por lo menos.

-No todo está resuelto y aclarado-objetó Tsubasa-. Queda en pie la incógnita de Alessandra y el hombre, o los hombres, que se ocultan en su casa. Sospecho que ellos tienen poderosas razones para desbaratar la inhumación de los restos de Hikaru.


	21. Una farsa planeada

**Perdón por tardar, no me sentía con la suficiente inspiración para seguir esta historia, pero ahora ya la tengo. Acepto ser asesinada, acribillada y demás por no continuarla, bueno...ahora les dejaré leer. Que lo disfruten.**

**LOS ESPEJOS VENECIANOS.**

**CAPITULO 21°**

**UNA FARZA PLANEADA.**

-Aclaremos cuanto antes esta parte oscura de la historia-aseguró el profesor, quien, dirigiéndose a Rox y Ryuga, añadió-: Y ahora, queridos discípulos , ya podemos proceder a la retirada del andamiaje.

-¿Andamiaje?-repitió Tsubasa sin comprender la alusión del catedrático.

-Usted sabe bien, Otori, que cada vez que uno de nuestros grandes pintores decoró al fresco muros y bóvedas de templos y palacios, se erigió un entramado de andamios para que el artista pudiera llegar a lo más alto.

-Si, lo sé, claro-repuso el napolitano, desconcertado.

-Pues bien-prosiguió Hagane con visible emoción-, felizmente ha llegado la hora en que ya podemos confesarle una pequeña verdad. Todo aconsejaba que usted no la supiera hasta el final.

-¿A qué verdad se refiere, profesor?-preguntó Tsubasa sin comprender nada.

-Muchacho, usted ha logrado algo fabuloso, un prodigio de clarividencia onírica. Ha conocido en un sueño la clave de un enigma largo tiempo preservado. Después de un hecho tan admirable, cuyo mérito le pertenece por completo, espero que no se sienta decepcionado al saber que nosotros lo hemos estado ayudando un poco.

Tsubasa continuaba sin saber a qué ayuda se refería el catedrático. Rox y Ryuga, atentos a las palabras de Hagane, parecían también emocionados, bueno solo Rox, Ryuga solo presentaba una sonrisa muy pequeña.

-Cada año someto a uno de mis alumnos a una prueba oculta. Me gusta realizar experimentos inusuales. En cuanto supe que usted ocupaba la habitación que da al interior del plazzo Hazama, pensé que podía ser el elegido en esta ocasión. ¿En qué consistiría la prueba; cuál sería su objetivo? Estimularlo y motivarlo para que efectuara una exploración intuitiva, emocional e imaginativa del misterio de Hikaru Hazama. Aunque yo fingí no estar de acuerdo, usted lo dijo muy bien en la clase el otro día: "_Cuando los documentos no existen o son insuficientes, la implicación emotiva, método propio del arte, puede ayudarnos a comprender algún hecho oscuro del pasado" _. Pero muy pocas veces da lugar a fenómenos tan fuera de lo común como el que usted ha vivido.

Tsubasa no era capaz de decir nada. Sólo parpadeaba.

-Como primera medida, yo mismo retiré el legajo Hazama del archivo histórico- explicó el profesor-. Son documentos ya muy estudiados. No iban a aportarle nada decisivo si se decidía a consultarlos. Y pensé que su ocultación sería un acicate para usted si se daba cuenta de que el legajo no estaba en su lugar. Desde el primer momento imaginé que el edificio Hazama le llamaría poderosamente la atención. Luego, supe por Rox y Ryuga que se habían sentido extrañamente atraídos por la atmósfera del plazzo. Los cimientos estaban puestos. Entonces decidí llevar el experimento adelante. Todo empezó con la carta inacabada: la introdujimos subrepticiamente en la habitación.

-El profesor la escribió de su puño y letra-dijo Ryuga, muy atento a la reacción de Tsubasa, como temiendo que el napolitano se sintiera decepcionado.

-Su respuesta fue formidable-prosiguió Hagane-. A partir de ahí comenzó usted a arrastrarnos y a llevarnos mucho más lejos de lo que habíamos previsto. Nosotros seguimos proporcionándole estímulos al asombroso hasta el asombroso final, pero usted fue siempre por delante de manera admirable. Los espejos venecianos del plazzo, por ejemplo. Yo tenía conocimiento de su existencia, pero nunca me habían llamado la atención de manera especial. Usted, con su interés hacia ellos, me abrió los ojos.

-¿Alessandra ha formado parte del plan?

-Desde luego. Su contribución ha sido muy importante. Hablé con ella al principio, cuando usted llevaba apenas un día en su casa. Luego, con la introducción de la carta, le expliqué mejor nuestras intenciones.

-¿Por qué me pidió que desocupara la habitación?

-Un movimiento táctico, Otrori. Necesitábamos alejarlo de allí para tener libertad de movimientos. Confiábamos en que de un modo u otro se las ingeniaría para entrar en el plazzo, aunque no viviera justo en él. La buena de Alessandra entendió solo a medias el plan, pero aceptó colaborar. Luego, usted la puso en serios aprietos con su astucia y su insistencia. Ella se me lamentaba amargamente. En dos ocasiones estuvo a punto de renunciar. Por fortuna, pude persuadirla para que aguantara. Se le hizo a usted terriblemente sospechosa, ya lo sé.

-La creí envuelta en una tenebrosa conspiración-dijo Tsubasa, que tan solo empezaba a vislumbrar la cara oculta de los hechos-. Sobre todo desde que vi aquel hombre que parecía un cadáver.

El catedrático sonrió.

-Me hace usted un poco de favor describiéndome de esa manera, muchacho. Aunque, dado el momento y las circunstancias en que me vio, no puedo reprochárselo.

El napolitano quedó paralizado en su butaca.

-¿Era usted?

-Si. Estábamos algo que luego que no ha resultado necesario. Desde la ventana, yo dirigía un simulacro de aparición espectral que Rox, caracterizada como Hikaru, hacía en el patio, junto a las estatuas. Era una especie de ensayo. Después ese efecto quedó descartado. Todo se centró en los espejos. Pero lo cierto es que usted me tomó de improviso aquella noche. Alessandra me previno por un respiradero. Estaba siempre atenta a todo, y muy nerviosa. Había visto que usted entraba furtivamente. Entonces no se me ocurrió otra cosa que tenderme boca abajo en el colchón con la sábana. Me pareció demasiado grotesco meterme dentro del armario. Y tuve suerte: logré que usted se marchara sin darse cuenta de que era yo. Como ve, Otori, aquel cadáver sigue vivo y coleando: aquí me tiene.

-¿Estaba usted también esta mañana en la habitación, con Alessandra?

-Sí, hijo. Tratábamos de ver si ya había vuelto en sí después de su desvanecimiento en la cámara de los espejos.

-Entonces, lo del viaje a Venecia...

-La partida de los tres carruajes fue un simulacro necesario-dijo Rox, escogiendo las palabras con cuidado para que Tsubasa no se enojara con el engaño-. No pasamos de las afueras de Padua.

-Y el regreso, lo mismo-explicó Ryuga, serio, pero algo animado al comprobar que Tsubasa no parecía tomarse a mal lo que estaba oyendo-. Volvimos de un viaje de tan solo unos minutos.

La memoria de Tsubasa buscaba sin cesar muchos aspectos que aún tendrían que ser aclarados. Preguntó entonces:

-La sustracción del libro de los espejos, ¿también formó parte de la trama?

-El posadero lo retiró de su cuarto a petición mía-declaró el catedrático.

-¿Había sido colocado en la biblioteca para que yo lo encontrara allí?

-No. Fue un hallazgo inesperado, fruto de su voluntad indagadora, Otori. Nunca había visto ese libro. Ni siquiera conocía su existencia.

-¿Por qué, entonces, le pidió al posadero que lo sustrajera?

-Sabíamos que lo estaba influyendo mucho. Se había convertido en un elemento importante. Necesitábamos conocer su contenido con detalle para no quedar a ciegas. Nosotros estábamos trabajando para usted en la sombra. Le suministrábamos estímulos, iniciativas, datos. No podíamos desconocer la aprobación del libro a la trama.

-En él obtuve la confirmación de que los espejos venecianos creados por Matiu Vinnie poseen un poder muy especial.

-Para nosotros también fue revelador, aunque la tesis central del libro es en parte falsa. Esos espejos no tienen ninguna propiedad sobrenatural. Provocan difracciones al reflejarse mutuamente. De ahí esos fulgores extraños.

-Profesor, disiento-opuso Tsubasa con firmeza-. Yo puedo dar fe de que...

-Dejeme explicarle, muchacho. Ese libro le permitió hacer el primer descubrimiento: la odiosa actuación de Kyoya Tategami-Hazama, el familiar aspirante a marido. Ahora bien, en las afirmaciones del texto hay exageraciones interesadas. Esa obrita fue publicada anónimamente por un consorcio de anticuarios que tenia en su poder varios lotes de espejos de Vinnie para la venta. Atribuyéndose cualidades prodigiosas, pretendidas hacer subir su cotización y despertar el interés de ricos coleccionistas de objetos extraordinarios. He investigado el asunto. Mis conclusiones son sólidas y exactas.

-Pero, profesor, mis ojos no me engañaron. Creía haberlo explicado con claridad-porfió Tsubasa-. No sólo vi fulgores de los espejos, sino también formas y figuras que no tenían explicación natural, hasta que se produjo la inaudita aparición de Hikaru.

-Los que vieron sus ojos, Otori, fueron difracciones y efectos catóptricos, perfectamente explicables con ayuda de las leyes de la óptica.

-¿Efectos...catóptricos?

-Tampoco dimanen de ningún poder misterioso. Los espejos del plazzo están hábilmente truqueados, como muchos espejos de Vinnie lo estuvieron. De ahí su fama. Un refinado sistema de lentes camuflado de los muros los comunican con un cuarto que está encima, en la planta superior. Desde allí pueden crearse imágenes y luces supuestamente inexplicables e incluso producir la ilusión de que salen volúmenes o figuras de los espejos. Ésta fue la obra secreta de Kyoya Tategami-Hazama. El truco con el que quiso adueñarse de la voluntad de Hikaru, disfrazándolo como regalo de petición de mano. Debió de contar con algún cómplice entre la servidumbre del momento, claro. El dispositivo había sido ignorado desde entonces. Y, al atraer nuestra atención hacia esos espejos, fue usted, Otori, quien nos llevó a descubrir que son en realidad. Después no nos resultó difícil servirnos del teatro catóptrico. Con sus sorprendentes efectos le preparamos los impulsos finales. Y ahora le descubriré un detalle que tal vez le agradará: La Hikaru que usted vio surgir del fondo de los espejos era la imagen de su compañera Rox, aquí presente, caracterizada como la última Hazama. Como recordará, no olvidamos el prendedor de diamantes; conseguimos uno parecido, para que la semejanza con los retratos de Hikaru fuera lo mayor posible.

Ryo Hagane se detuvo un momento y observó la expresión de perplejidad de Tsubasa. Luego, solemnemente dijo estas palabras:

-Pero después lo dejamos solo. Cuando en sus sueño se obró el milagro de la revelación, nosotros ya no estábamos allí. Su sensibilidad y su deseo de saber la verdad hicieron posible el fenómeno. Nosotros lo ayudamos, pero lo decisivo lo logró usted solo, y justo es reconocerlo y ensalzarlo.

Tsubasa se sintió decepcionado al principio, al darse cuenta de que su creencia en un prodigio sobrenatural obrado por Hikaru Hazama carecía de fundamento. Pero, poco a poco, le ganaba la idea de que la explicación no hacía menos extraordinario lo ocurrido, sino acaso más aún.

El catedrático le expresó así:

-Los hilos de la tangible y lo intangible se han unido en su mano. Atravesó el miedo y lo dejó atrás. Aceptó todos los riesgos del desafío. La clarividencia onírica ha sido su gran recompensa. La tenía merecida.

-Quedan algunos detalles por aclarar-dijo Rox.

-Si, es verdad-confirmó el profesor-. Háganlo ustedes. Les corresponde por derecho. Han sido los participantes más nobles, sin desmerecer al resto de alumnos del curso.

Tsubasa se alarmó:

-¿También los otros estaban enterados?

-Todos hemos tenido parte en el experimento-dijo Ryuga-. Incluso tu poco estimado Julian.

Tsubasa hizo una clara mueca de desprecio y exclamó:

-¡Él y los otros estuvieron a punto de estropearlo todo!

-Espera-pidió Rox, conciliadora-. Los de la invasión nocturna con cirios y sábanas también formaba parte de la trama.

-Se nos planteaba u problema-explicó Ryuga-: necesitamos entrar y salir del plazzo para preparar y ensayar la manipulación catóptrica.

-¿Cómo entraba?

-Por una pequeña puerta de comunicación que hay en la planta baja de la casa de Alessandra. Había estado cerrada durante muchos años, pero, a instancias del profesor, le abrió para nosotros. Lo del acceso lo teníamos resuelto. No así lo de las huellas. ¿Cómo movernos por el edificio sin dejar pisadas que te pusieran en aviso? La entrada de Julian y los otros eliminó esa dificultad. El suelo de las estancias se convirtió en un desbarajuste de marcas. Unas cuantas más no se iban a notar. Esa fue la razón del allanamiento nocturno.

-Bien, muchachos-terció Hagane-, tampoco habrá para comentarios. Ahora se impone mover ciertos hilos para asegurarle un lugar de reposo eterno a Hikaru, tan secreto como el actual, pro más adecuado. Yo me encargaré de los preparativos. Todo se hará bajo el mayor sigilo. Solo divulgaremos lo de la conducta perversa de Kyoya Tategami-Hazama y la curiosidad catóptrica de los espejos venecianos. El otro secreto quedará para siempre en nosotros. Hemos jurado respetarlo mientras vivamos. Todos.

Rox, Ryuga y Tsubasa se despidieron del profesor y abandonaron la casa. Al poco rato de ir caminando por las calles de Padua, Ryuga, pretextando cansancio, se despidió:

-Me voy a dormir. Me está haciendo falta. Hasta mañana.

Rox y Tsubasa siguieron andando en silencio hasta que ella se decidió a hablar:

-Las corrientes de aire frio fueron idea de Ryuga. Como es un poco miedoso(lo siento, no pude evitar poner eso), sabe de estas cosas. Utilizamos unos viejos conductos de respiradores y unos fuelles que él trajo.

-Fue un efecto muy logrado-dijo Tsubasa, recordando el fuerte impacto.

-Supongo que estas muy indignado conmigo, ¿verdad? Yo era quien estaba más cerca de ti, quien más directamente te engañaba. Lo siento, era la misión que tenía asignada.

-No lo sientas. Has sido formidable. No estoy nada enfadado.

-¿De veras?

-Si. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

-¿Cómo lo harás?

-Así.

Y la convenció sin emplear ni una palabras, mas con un beso logró lo que quería.

**Ok, ok, ¿me matarán? Si, pues...al menos yo correré después de subir este capi.**

**Bueno nos vemos, si estoy viva en el próximo y último capitulo.**

**Adiós.**

**:D**


	22. El final

**Bueno este el final. Ojala Rox no me mates con esto, bueno...mejor ya lo terminamos. Disfrútenlo.**

**LOS ESPEJOS VENECIANOS.**

**CAPITULO 22°**

**EL FIN.**

En lo más denso de una de las noches siguientes, una furtiva comitiva condujo el féretro de Hikaru Hazama a la quietud de un humilde camposanto de la llanura veneciana, cerca de Padua.

Fue inhumado bajo el nombre figurado de Leonora Adami. Gracias a la influencia del catedrático, y por tratarse de restos antiguos, la demás diligencia se obviaron.

En una vasija sellada, descendió también a la tierra el pergamino encontrado tras el espejo. Acompañaba a aquel documento un escrito de Tsubasa Otori en el que se daba a entender todo lo ocurrido. Ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que la historia de Hikaru Hazama pueda ser divulgada. En esta época se comprenderá como "La que nunca murió" fue capaz de basar su grandeza y su debilidad. Para ratificarlo, nada mejor que las palabras que acaban la crónica de los acontecimientos del napolitano:

**_"La maldición del astrólogo no surtió ningún efecto. Era corriente en la época que ciertas personas tendieran a ensañarse con quienes se enemistaban, por afrentas o prejuicios, proclamando maldiciones a los cuatro vientos. Solo eran palabras, nada más. Formas pervertidas del uso del lenguaje._**

**_La mayor parte de ellas, al no cumplirse, fueron olvidadas. Alguna, como pasó sobre los Hazama, parecieron cumplirse en todo o en parte. No fue así, claro. Todo se redujo a una coincidencia entre lo que ella se auguraba y los hechos posteriores. Pero esas maldiciones aparentemente certeras cobraron prestigio y resonancia._**

**_La de los Hazama fue una de las que parecieron alcanzar más integro cumplimiento. Pero los hijos de la razón sabemos que la causa de la decadencia de aquella dinastía de los banqueros fueron ajenas a toda fatalidad esotérica. Su propio castillo de usuras y saqueos encubiertos se desplomó sobre ellos._**

**_Con Hikaru se secó el río de la sangre Hazama. Pero en ella, considerada como persona individual, hubo mucho de admirable. Dotada de esa resistencia interior que solo ciertas mujeres poseen, venció al astrólogo en la triste confortación final, y conquistó un lugar en la leyenda._**

**_Las circunstancias han querido que yo sea su embajador en el mundo de los vivos. Considero que esta misión me ha ennoblecido. Y me siento afortunado de haber descubierto la verdad de este episodio de la lucha humana por la dignidad"._**

**_Padua, Marzo de 1792._**

Tsubasa Otori volvió a ocupar enseguida la habitación . Dejó de ver a Alessandra como un personaje lleno de retorcidas intenciones. Entre ambos se estableció una amistosa convivencia y ella declaró después no haber tenido nunca un huésped tan gentil.

Algunas noches, sin decírselo a nadie, Tsubasa volvía a entrar en el plazzo como la primera vez, por la corniza.

Le gustaba deambular a oscuras por sus salas. Imaginariamente, dialogaba con Hikaru Hazama. Era un juego de vivencia literaria. En ningún momento dejó de considerarlo así. Mas no por dejar de disfrutarlo.

El espejo roto fue reparado y en apariencia quedó con era antes, para que nadie en el futuro atara cabos y sospechara la verdad.

Se hicieron varias demostraciones de las ilusiones catóptricas, en sesiones reservada para profesores de la universidad y luego, los espejos venecianos del creador Matiu Vinnie volvieron a su olvido secular.

No obstante, los espejos continuaron resultándole muy sugerentes a Tsubasa. Algunos de sus coloquios imaginarios con Hikaru los celebró precisamente ante ellos.

Rox y Tsubasa estuvieron muy unidos durante el resto del curso. Después, con la llegada del verano, él volvió a Nápoles y sus vidas siguieron caminos separados. Sin embargo, nunca llegaron a olvidarse. Era muy hermoso lo que habían compartido, y su huella fue perdurable.

Otori alcanzó fama de historiador y cronista, y cultivo también el arte del relato. Siempre conservó con orgullo el diploma honorifico que le entregó Ryo Hagane.

Junto a la firma del catedrático, invisible, figuraba la de Hikaru Hazama.

**Yo: ¡Bien!**

**Tsubasa: Has sabido hacerlo...**

**Yo: ¿Qué has querido decir?**

**Ryuga: Que no sirves para esto, en parte.**

**Yo: Un poquito menos directo.**

**Ryuga: Es la verdad.**

**Kyoya: Tu me arruinaste...**

**Yo: ¿A qué te refieres?**

**Kyoya: Aplastaste mi gran apellido, me aplastaste, Kyoya Tategami-Hazama, ¿En dónde rayos se ha visto?**

**Yo: Aquí.**

**Kyoya: Te odio.**

**Yo: Yo también te quiero. Bueno espero que esta historia les haya gustado. Agradezco sus reviews, consejos y demás. Nos vemos otros fics.**

**ADIÓS.**

**:D**


End file.
